Falling In Love With My Best Friend
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: Just because of one dare, everything changes. Sequel Maybe, Forever is up! Slowly getting rewritten. Also lemons and some bad course language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story ever published on a site like this. I'll appreciate the reviews (good or bad) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to the Covenant.

* * *

**

Falling In Love With My Best Friend

Every girl wants a happily ever after. To have their prince charming sweep them off their feet. Have the kiss where their foot lifts off the ground. Have the wedding of their dream. Have an amazing family by they time your twenty-five.

Please that's not going to happen to me. I'm all for that, what girl isn't? the only problem is my so called "prince charming" is my best friend. You might ask yourself, what's wrong with that. EVERYTHING! My best friend is Reid Garwin. You see Reid doesn't do girlfriends. He's more of the lets fuck and then you can go away. Of course everybody assumes we are dating. So we're all touchy feely but that's how we are. He is very protective over me, but so are the other three (Tyler, Pouge and Caleb). Of course they say never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me.

So Reid Garwin the player/sex god of Spencer Academy, my BFF is never going to date me. He just doesn't date. So I should give up on my happily ever after with him.

This is my story of falling in love with my best friend.


	2. Confessions

If you're getting an email for this, don't get too excited. I'm just updating the chapters. They need it badly. I've changed some stuff up but it's still the same. Anyways, enjoy the updated version of the chapter, if you're re-reading this again. And if you're reading this for the first time, hope you like it!

* * *

**Confessions**

Reid's arm was slung over my shoulders as we walked into the hallways. He was currently talking to Tyler about some bet he made with Aaron Abbot at Nicky's last night. Abbott, lost like usual, he got pissed off at Reid and a fight almost broke out. Lovely.

"This is your stop baby girl," Reid told me.

He kissed the top of my head before heading to his class with Tyler. When I walked in I found my friend Blake already there and saving me a spot.

"What took you so long?" she asked

"Reid," I answered, flipping my book open.

She didn't comment. She didn't have to because she knew what he was like.; Never on time because that's how he rolled. Class went by like usual, no one really paying attention to what was going on and groaning when homework was given. Luckily it was the last class of the day which meant we were going to hang out at the Garwin's place since he's parents were out of town for the night, of course that was practically every Friday night.

Black and I headed to our dorm so we could change and get our homework done.

"You driving?" she asked.

"If you want," I answered.

As soon as we were done our homework, we headed to my car and were on our way to Reid's place. When we got to his place, Reid was opening the door waiting for us.

"Baby girl, Blake," He greeted.

"Garwin," Blake greeted back.

She moved past us as he slipped his arm around my shoulders, walking us into the house.

"You staying the night?" he asked.

"Most likely," I answered leaning into him.

The rest of the group was already there. Reid and I settled onto the couch, where I curled into his side. This was usually our Friday night ritual, if we weren't going to Nicky's; the group would hang out at someone's house, play a never ending truth or dare game and watch a movie.

"Are we watching a movie or continuing truth or dare?" Tyler asked.

"I say truth or dare after the movie. Lex wants to be able to watch Cry Baby before she has to leave for curfew," Caleb said.

Poor Lexi, had a curfew on a Friday night when she didn't live at home through the school year. Fucked up in my opinion but her parents could be strict, well they were the definition of strict. As the movie started, I curled into Reid's side, his arm circling around my shoulders, holding me into him.

As soon as the movie and bathroom breaks were done, we started our truth and dare game. I was first, like I normally was.

"Baby girl, truth or dare," Pouge asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true, you have three other tattoos?"

I sighed. No one knew about all the tattoos. I had four. The only visible was the one on my hand. SF for simper fie for my brother. . I mumbled a yes and started showing off the tattoos. The first one I showed was the one on my hand. Then I showed off the music notes behind my ear. I turned back around, pulling part of my sweat pants down, to show off the pentagram on my hip and then took my sock off to show the cluster of four stars on my foot.

"You didn't have that one two weeks ago!" Lexi pointed out.

"I know," I agreed.

Reid quickly diverted everyone's attention back to the game.

"Ty, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," Tyler answered.

I felt Reid huff beside me.

"Is it true that in freshman year, you got a weeks worth of detention for sneaking into the records room?" I asked.

His face went red, mumbling something into his girlfriends neck.

"Speak up baby boy," Reid told him.

"Yes it's true," Tyler snapped.

"My boyfriend served detention?" Blake gasped.

"It could've been worse," he shrugged, "Dani helped me out."

"What were you looking up?" Pouge asked.

"I was curious about that family from Washington State, they seemed too smart and perfect."

Apparently a light bulb went off in Caleb's mind because he now understood why Tyler actually missed swim practice during sophomore year. The game picked up with the dares, and right now Blake was asking Reid.

"Dare," Reid answered.

I noticed her get a mischievous glint in her eyes. This was going to be good.

"Reid, I dare you to kiss Dani. Not your simple peck on the lips either," she smirked.

I sat there trying to figure out what was going on with me. It felt like my heart had stopped beating, my stomach was all uneasy, not the bad kind but the nervous uneasy, something like butterflies. I couldn't figure out why though. I looked over at Reid; I knew he was going to back down from a dare.

He looked at me, silently communicating with me, telling me I didn't have to do this. I nodded slightly, agreeing with it. His hand went against my neck as his lips met mine. His lips pressed harder, urging the kiss to go deeper. I swear, time stopped as the kiss went on. My hands had a mind of their own, snaking around his neck with my fingers wrapping in his hair. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like the kiss, because well, I fucking loved it.

"Talk about sexual tension," someone said, "That was one of the hottest kisses, I've ever witnessed."

Reid and I pulled away, turning our attention to our friends, who were currently staring at us with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"Maybe we should continue this next week," Kate suggested.

With that, everyone started getting up and heading out into the night. After the house was empty besides Reid and I, we started getting ready for bed. When I started changing, I started thinking about this kiss. And ultimately, I came up with this: I was falling for my best friend. I was falling for Reid Garwin. I, Danielle Elizabeth Myers, was falling for my best friend, Reid Elliot Garwin. I calmed myself down and made my way into Reid's room. He was already in bed, under the covers waiting for me.

As I crawled in beside him, I knew he wasn't going to talk about that make out session we had. If he wasn't going to bring it up, I wasn't going to bring it up. I got situated, curling into his side, while he held onto me.

"Night baby girl," Reid murmured.

"Night bubbers."

He chuckled at the nickname. Don't ask me why I called him bubbers, I've always called him that. I couldn't even tell you how it started either.

"Baby girl," He muttered.

"Hmm."

"When did you get the one on your foot?"

"Like two weeks ago."

"Why?"

"I liked the design."

It was partly true.

"You usually have a better reason for why."

"Each star represents you guys," I told him.

"Why?

"Because you four are the one constant thing in my life and I know you'll always help me get through whatever it is."

Reid didn't say anything; he just simply kissed the top of my head. For once in the past couple of months, my sleep was peaceful, not nightmares, no dreams just black.

"Baby girl," I heard, "Wake up.

I snuggled into his side.

"Don't you dare," Reid warned.

I slid my feet between his legs. He hated it, because my feet were always cold in the morning.

"Baby girl," he groaned.

"You're so warm," I mumbled.

He didn't protest, he just wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing today?" Reid asked.

"Blake and I are supposed to go shopping."

"What time?"

"Like one."

"It's almost noon."

I slowly got out of his embrace to get ready. I was getting ready into the bathroom. I was currently doing my hair as Reid came barging in. Now normally I don't mind if I don't have a shirt on, just my jeans and bra but for some reason when he came in this morning I felt self-conscious.

"You could've knocked," I muttered.

He just shrugged and went about his business.

"We're going to Nicky's. Did you want to meet us later?" he asked.

"Probably not. You guys need your bonding time."

"Whatever you say."

My gaze lingered on his body, well more or less at his tattoos.

"I'll text you when we're on our way home," I told him.

As soon as I got to Blake's, she was in my car and we were on our way to our shopping trip. She turned the radio on and shut it back off.

"So was the kiss as hot as it looked?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"All right spill."

"I think I'm falling for him."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He doesn't do girlfriends."

"True, but maybe you should tell him."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"He could feel the same way."

"Could is the key word," I pointed out.

"He had a fucking boner after that kiss!"

"Blake!"

"I just happened to look down. Hell, I felt naughty watching you two."

I slapped her arm. All things were dropped as we started shopping. We were done, by the time five rolled around and we were back in our dorm working on our homework.

"B," I said.

"What?"

"Please don't tell anyone about the Reid thing."

"I won't. I promise."

Was it sad I was in bed by ten? On a Saturday at that?

_I was currently reading a smut book as Reid called them. Right now, the two main characters were engaging in certain activities the way it was worded made me slightly hot and bothered. I pictured Reid doing those things to me. Luckily Blake was out with Tyler tonight._

_I got up, locked the door and started stripping down to my bra and underwear. I kept thinking of the song I just read. I let my hands slide down my body down to the place that needed attention. I took my bra and panties off, letting my fingers find that spot that made my hips jerk forward and my heart rate speed up._

_I pictured Reid above me, working me with his fingers instead of mine. _

"_You could've told me you needed help."_

_My eyes flew open to see Reid standing in front of me._

"_Reid!" I gasped, trying to cover myself._

_He looked slightly amused at my current situation. _

"_How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!" I exclaimed._

_Reid's eyes flashed black._

"_You're not supposed to use!" I scolded._

"_And you shouldn't cover yourself," he countered._

_I noticed his eyes shift around my bed, before landing to the book by my side._

"_Reading the smut book?" he stated._

_He looked back at me with a smirk playing on his lips._

"_What?" I asked._

"_May I?" _

_Before I could even think, Reid was in the process of taking his shirt off. _

"_What are you doing? I asked._

"_Helping you."_

_I couldn't move. I was shocked. And he was already down to his boxers._

"_You're not stopping me," Reid said._

_My hands moved to cover, pulling it off. he was hovering over me, and his mouth was on my breast, his tongue rolling my nipple, while his hand was palming the other._

"_Oh god!" I moaned, throwing my head back._

_He began kissing his way down my body._

"_May I kiss you here?" he asked. _

I sat up straight up in bed, with a dull ache between my thighs.

"You okay?" I heard.

I looked over at Blake, who was trying her hardest not to smirk.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Having a naughty dream about a certain blond haired boy?"

I chucked one of the many pillows I had, at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled.

"I shouldn't have never told you."

* * *

I don't own anything Twilight related.


	3. Like Nothing Happened

****

Here is the second chapter, hope you all like and for those on the East Coast how are you liking this snow storm?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant

* * *

Like Nothing Happened

Today is Monday, three days after the confession to Blake and myself. Like every other Monday, at least most of the school liked half-dead, " walking zombies" as Reid called them.

" You okay bub?" I asked.

" Couldn't sleep last night," he said.

" Do you have practice?"

" Not til six."

" If you want I'll wake you about five after you get done school."

He looked down at me.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing," he answered.

He looked like he could've passed out.

" I'll lie and say your sick," I said.

" Thank you baby girl," he said.

" I'll get your work."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" I'll check on you when I can," I said.

He shook his head before heading back to his dorm. I spotted the others up ahead.

" Where'd Reid go?" Caleb asked.

" He doesn't feel good," I answered.

Caleb studied me for a moment.

" Either he really doesn't feel good or you're lying," Caleb said, " He was perfectly fine this morning."

" And what was this morning?"

" Nothing."

" So you three are he reason he looks like shit?"

" You wouldn't understand," Pouge said.

" Make me understand," I said.

" It's complicated," Tyler said.

" Every thing is complicated with you four."

" Why do you care so much?" Caleb asked.

" Because someone has to look out for him. I mean is parents obviously don't do that enough. And you only get on his ass for certain issues."

Caleb looked taken aback at my sudden burst of defensiveness towards the certain blond.

" Look I don't care what the hell you do, but don't come to me about not looking after him. Reid's a big boy now so he can take care of himself. I mean you practically take care of everything for him," Caleb said.

" Are you calling me his bitch?"

" No."

" But you're implying it."

Caleb did say anything. God he could be such an asshole.

" Move," I growled.

" I'm not done," he said.

" I am. I'm so fucking sorry I take care of Reid when he needs it. I don't give a flying fuck on what you think. You're just being a fucking asshole. So get your fucking hand off my arm before I break your fucking fingers."

Caleb retracted his hand letting me go to my class. Halfway through I got a text from Blake.

_You said the f word five times  
B_

_I figured  
S_

_Why'd you get so defensive?  
B_

_I don't know, Reid looked like shirt this morning  
S_

_So did Tyler  
B_

_Any idea what they were doing?  
S_

_No. Ty said it was family stuff  
B_

_Always is  
S_

_Have you told Reid yet  
B_

_No  
S_

_Why didn't you  
B_

_Bc he doesn't do gf. I don't want to ruin our friendship bc of it  
S_

_I don't think it would be ruined  
B_

_Teachers coming, talk later  
S_

Okay, so the teacher wasn't really coming, I just didn't want to talk about the whole Reid situation. When my math class came along, I was ready to just go away and curl up into a ball and read. My spot beside Tyler was open. The whole time I was beside him class was slightly awkward. We didn't say a word or talk through notes.

I had my study hall next so, I decided to go and check up on Reid to drop off his work. When I went into his room, he was asleep.

" Bubbers," I whispered.

" What?" he mumbled.

" You feel okay?"

" Not really. I'm just tired."

" I got your work. I'll put it on your desk."

" Thank you baby girl."

" Your welcome, I'll be back around four."

" That kiss Friday."

" What about it?"

My heart was pounding against my rib cage.

" Did it mean something?" he asked.

" Should it?"

" No."

" So why bring it up?"

" I was just wondering."

" Okay, we'll act like nothing happened."

He didn't say anything. I could've cried at that point. I had to act like nothing happened. I couldn't act like that because _it_ did happen. As I headed to my last class, Blake was coming towards me.

" You okay?" Blake asked.

" We're acting like nothing happened," I sighed.

She leaned into me.

" You'll be fine, but I think you should talk to him," Blake

said.

* * *

**So I've noticed that people out there are reading this, Please review it'd be very helpful :)**


	4. Hide Those Feelings

**Hide Those Feelings**

It's been about a month since that kiss and I said we'd act like it never happened. Blake was the only one who knew about my feelings.

Currently we were at Nicky's. The guys were either playing pool or foosball. Us girls were around the table talking. I noticed Reid hitting on some blonde. I couldn't avert my gaze from it.

" How long?" I heard Kate ask,

I looked over at her in confusion.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" You liking Reid," She said.

I just looked at her.

" I'm guessing since that kiss," Lexi said.

I put my head down on the table.

" Am I that obvious?" I asked.

" Not really," Kate said.

" I think we should dance," Blake said

The three of them got up to find their boyfriends. As the opening "I Love Rock & Roll" came on and everyone started gathering onto the makeshift dancefloor.

" You look bored," I heard in my ear.

I turned to see the new kid Chase standing there. Well he wasn't new, he was here at the beginning of the year, but disappeared a couple of months ago for "unknown reasons".

" Not happy to see me?" he smirked.

I was speechless.

" Baby girl," I heard.

Reid was coming towards me as Chase disappeared.

" You look like you just saw a ghost," Reid said.

" I'm okay," I said.

I wasn't about to tell him about Chase.

" Come on," Reid said pulling me up.

He pulled me over to the dance floor before pulling my back flush with his chest.

" You going to tell me what's wrong?" Reid asked.

I turned in his arms to face him.

" I thought I saw Chase," I confessed.

He stopped moving us to the beat.

" He's dead," he said.

" I know."

He studied me for a minute.

" He's not going to talk or get you," Reid promised.

" I know," I said into his chest.

I felt my phone vibrate as we went back to dancing.

" We have tot ell the guys," Reid said in my ear.

" I know," I said.

Two songs later I was getting tired.

" I'm going to go sit down," I told Reid.

He followed me to the table. I looked at my phone to see a message from Blake.

_Did you tell him?  
__B_

_No. Something unrelated  
__S_

_Tell me later  
__B_

_Okay  
_S

I had to fide my feelings towards Reid. I knew he would never feel the same way as I do. He doesn't date. The new Colbie Calliat song, "

Falling For You" kept meshing with Taylor Swift's song "Tear Drops On MY Guitar". It was frustrating. I really wanted to tell him but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I noticed Reid looking at me.

" Is there something on my face?" I asked.

" No," Reid answered.

His face was blank but his eyes held a mix of emotion. His gaze was intense watching me.

" Can you take me home?" I asked.

" Yeah."

I was glad he drove to Nicky's tonight. I sent a text to Blake to tell her we were leaving.

" Are you okay?" I asked as we got into his car.

" Yeah, I'm a little unnerved about the Chase thing," he answered.

" I…"

" What?"

" Nothing."

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

Reid grabbed my hand.

" We'll tell the guys tomorrow," he said, " I want you to stay with me tonight."

My heart jumped for joy.

" Okay," I said, " At your dorm?"

" Yeah, my parents are having a party," he explained.

Reid pulled into the parking lot of the dorm building. We went to my room so I could get something to change into.

As I got changed in the bathroom, Reid sat down on my bed.

" You're freaked out aren't you?" Reid asked.

" Just a little," I answered.

" He's not going to hurt you," he said.

I came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and one of Reid's shirts.

" You ready?" Reid asked.

I shook my head as Reid wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around his waist as we headed to the next floor towards his dorm room he shared with Tyler. As we got situated for bed Reid got awfully quiet.

" I have a question," Reid said.

" And what is your question?" I asked.

My head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

" Why didn't you and Caleb talk for like a week at the beginning of the month?" Reid asked.

" Don't worry about it," I waved off.

" Was it about me?"

" Yeah."

" What about me? You do realize that you don't have to defend my honor."

" Just shit like always. Why wouldn't? You take care of me, why can't I take care of you?"

" I just…never mind."

" You just what?"

" Nothing, Dani."

" Tell me Reid," I demanded sitting up.

He was looking at me.

" You never date. I feel like I'm taking all of your time," he finally confessed.

" All the guys at school are dickheads," I said, " Plus I'd rather focus on school."

Reid looked away from.

" Bubbers," I said softly, " What's wrong?"

" Nothing baby girl," he sighed.

When he looked upset I knew not to push it. I laid back down with my back towards him. I heard the light shut off. I just wanted to blurt out no, yell out my feelings towards him but I knew he probably wouldn't feel the same. Reid Garwin doesn't date. I had to hide my feelings.

As I laid there, thinking about the conversation we just had. I started to wonder if he was pushing me away.

" Reid," I whispered.

" What baby girl," he asked.

" You don't want me anymore?"

" Why would you think that?"

" Because you said I don't date and you feel like you take up most of time."

" You're my baby girl, why wouldn't I want you around?"

" I don't know, it's just the way you said it."

I was about to cry.

" Please don't cry," Reid said.

I couldn't keep the tears from coming down. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Maybe it was because he was all I wanted but I couldn't tell him because of how he was about girlfriends. Frustrated because of my family issues. Possibly because of the Chase thing.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

" Let it out," he soothed.

I guess I cried myself to sleep because when I woke up I was curled into Reid's side and there was another body beside me. I knew it was Tyler. Reid couldn't handle crying so Tyler was back up.

" Your going to have to hide your feelings you know that right," Tyler said into my neck.

* * *

**I might have the next chapter or two up I have nothing to do since i'm snowed in yay for snow storms**


	5. Does Everyone Know

**Does Everyone Know?**

I sat up quickly startling both boys. I looked down at Tyler.

" What the hell baby girl?" Reid groaned.

" How many of you know?" I demanded.

" All of us," Tyler answered.

" You gotta be kidding me," I muttered.

" Wait baby boy you know?" Reid asked.

" Know what?" Tyler asked.

" About the Chase thing."

" What Chase thing?"

Tyler looked slightly panicked.

" We weren't talking about that," I groaned.

" Then what were you talking about?" he asked.

" Nothing concerning that," I said.

" Tell me baby girl" Reid said.

" Don't worry about it," I said.

" Wait a minute, what Chase thing?" Tyler asked.

Both Reid and I looked at Tyler.

" Where are Caleb and Pouge?" Reid asked.

" I don't know, seriously tell me!" Tyler panicked.

Reid got out of bed and began dressing.

" Lets go," Reid said throwing clothes at me.

I quickly got changed.

" I gotta brush my teeth Reid," I whined.

" There's an extra in the bathroom," Tyler said.

I quickly got my teeth brushed and then followed Reid and Tyler to one of their cars. Reid quickly peeled out of the parking lot heading towards the Danvers colony house.

When he pulled into the "parking area" both Caleb and Pouge's ways of transportation were already there. As soon as we walked in the questions started.

" Just slow down," I said.

" Tell us from the beginning," Caleb said.

" I was just sitting there at Nicky's while everyone was dancing, when someone came up behind me and said I looked bored. I thought it was Aaron or someone like that but when I looked it was Chase. I couldn't say anything and he's like not happy to see me? Then Reid came over and he was gone," I told.

" He's supposed to be dead," Pouge said.

" But Caleb did say they never found his body," Tyler said.

" The only thing we can do is keep an eye out," Caleb said, " Baby girl, you're sticking with one of us. I don't care what your doing. He's after either Reid or baby boy. I think he is going after the people they love the most. So we are going to be around you girls twenty four, seven."

That's just want I wanted. Reid by my side twenty-four seven, not that I cared but it was going to be tough.

" Go answer your phone Reid," Caleb said.

Reid looked at us before disappearing upstairs.

" How many of you know?" I asked.

" The girls told us last night," Caleb said.

I sat down on the bench behind me putting my hands over my face.

" We know what you're going through," Pouge said.

" Do you really know?" I said, " I mean were you and Kate best friends since birth and then suddenly after one kiss you realize your feelings. You met Kate freshman year and two months later you started dating."

" Baby boy knows," he said.

" He didn't have the balls to ask her out," I said.

Reid came back down, meaning the conversation was over, but the look Caleb gave me meant we were talking later.

" So if you are done grilling baby girl, I'm taking her for food," Reid said.

" You make her sound like she's your slave," Tyler said.

" Well she is going to be on a tight leash since Chase is around," he said.

Joy just what I wanted to hear. A tight leash, which means, we'll be attached at the hip twenty four seven. I wasn't excited about the bathroom thing; it was going to be slightly awkward.

" Lets go baby girl," Reid said.

He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked back at the other three they just looked at me with sympathy.

" Where are we going?" I asked as we got into his car.

" Our place," he replied.

I sank back into the seat staring out the window.

" You okay?" Reid asked.

" Yeah," I sighed.

He didn't say anything. I didn't know how I was going to handle this. My feelings at times were most likely going to get in the way at times.

" We're here."

Our beloved diner Black Magic. Everyone that worked there knew us. We made our way to our table as, Heather, one of the waitresses came to our table.

" The usual?" Heather asked.

" Make her shake with extra peanut butter," Reid said.

She shook her head and went about her way.

" You sure your okay?" Reid asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured.

He studied me for a moment before looking down at his phone.

" Here you two go," Heather said.

We mumbled thanks before Reid got up and went towards the bathroom.

" You like him don't you?" Heather asked.

" Yeah."

" I have a feeling he does."

" He doesn't date."

" Have you told him?"

" No."

" Maybe you should tell him."

" I could but I'd rather not ruin our friendship."

" When did you figure this out?

" About four months give or take a day or two," I said.

" You're a brave soul for keeping it in this long," Heather said.

" You're telling me."

She shook her head.

" Maybe you should tell him," she winked.

With that comment she left. Reid came back to the table. We at in silence.

" You ready?" He asked.

" Yeah."

While Reid went to pay, I sent a message to Blake for an emergency meeting ASAP, with everyone but Reid.

" Dani," Reid said, " I have to go to the shop. Tyler is on watch duty."

" Okay when?" I asked.

" Now."

I didn't even notice Tyler's hummer next to Reid's challenger.

" I'll see you later," Reid said.

I merely shook my head as I got into the hummer.

" What's this meeting about?" Blake asked.

" You three opening your big mouths," I huffed.

When we pulled into Tyler's driveway both Caleb and Pouge were already there with Kate and Lexi by their sides. Once we got inside I started talking.

" How many people know?" I asked.

" Just us. Reid's oblivious to everything," Caleb said.

" And why did you three tell them," I asked.

" It sorta slipped," Kate shrugged.

" How the hell does something like that sort of slip out?"

" Why are you getting so defensive?" Pouge asked.

" You three didn't have to gang up on me today," I said.

" I think she's sexually frustrated," Lexi pointed out.

" Just shut the fuck up! What is so hard to understand that I didn't want the guys to know?" I asked.

" Maybe you should just tell him," Tyler said.

I stood there looking between the. What the hell don't they get?

" What the hell don't you understand? He doesn't date!" I exclaimed, " REID GARWIN DOESN'T DATE!"

" Who doesn't date?" I heard behind me.

You gotta be kidding me…

* * *

**Dun dun dun..  
****reviews=happiness :)**


	6. Busted

****

Busted

_" Who doesn't date?" I heard behind me._

" What?" I asked turning to face Reid.

" You said he doesn't date," Reid said.

What to say, what to say.

" I thought you went to the shop," Caleb said.

" I did, they didn't have the part, so they're ordering it for me," Reid said.

" What are you getting?" Tyler asked.

Thank you sweet baby Jesus.

" Car stereo system. The one I have busted last week so hopefully it'll be in by Friday," Reid said.

Reid seemed to forget about what he heard and continued talking about cars with the guys. I slumped down in my seat trying to wrap my head around what just happened. He was so close to finding out. I mean uber close to finding out. Of course he could've heard the whole thing but isn't letting on about it.

" Baby girl," I heard.

" Hmm."

" Don't think to hard you hamster might get exhausted from the overload," Reid smirked.

I let my gaze fall onto him.

" Bite me Garwin," I snapped.

" When, where and how hard?" he asked.

" Now, here, and pretty hard."

" You'd like that wouldn't you?"

His usual smirk was playing on his lips. All the color drained from my face before I started blushing. Reid and I just stared at each other before I looked away. Tomorrow was Monday so hopefully he would forget about the stuff he heard today.

When school rolled around, everything seemed okay. No mentions of the who doesn't date, so its all good. For now.

" Are we going to the diner tonight?" Tyler asked.

" I have homework I need to finish so I'm not sure if I'll make it," I answered.

" Which means Reid will be with you."

" Yeah."

" Which means he'll probably ask you about last night."

" Why do you know this?"

" Because he's been bugging me about it."

" I guess I can do my work now."

Tyler merely shrugged letting me start on my homework. What I couldn't comprehend was that Reid actually remembered. So I guess everything was going to be put on the table tonight. Stuff I didn't want on the table.

" Everyone's over there," Tyler said.

" Give me five minutes," I said.

I finished what I was working on and got changed. When we got there everyone was at our usual table.

" What took you so long?" Blake asked.

" She had trouble with math," Tyler answered.

I sat beside Reid, like I usually would.

" We ordered for you two," Kate said.

Reid slid a milkshake in front of me and then slid his arm around my shoulders.

" What happened to Abbott?" Caleb asked.

" Supposedly a freshman hit him in the face with a door," I explained.

Reid snorted.

" That's what he deserves," Reid said, " He humiliated some freshman in front of the entire swim team last week."

Heather brought our food over a couple of minutes later. She raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what she was questioning. I merely shook my head no.

" So baby girl," Reid said.

" What?" I asked.

" What were you talking about last night?"

" Nothing."

" Just tell me."

I grabbed a fry and shoved it into his mouth, causing him to gag. Causing everyone to look at me before busting out laughing at the situation that just happened.

" I didn't mean to choke you," I apologized.

He chugged some of his drink before looking down at me.

" That was your plan all along, don't deny it," Reid said.

" Yeah your right that was my goal all along."

For that he stole some of my mashed potatoes.

" Hey!" I exclaimed.

" Hays for horses," Reid countered.

" Back off my food."

" You're the one who made me choke!"

" You deserved it!"

" For what? Asking a simple question?"

He had me there.

" Since you don't have an answer to that, tell me what you were talking about yesterday," he said.

" Why's it matter?"

" Because its been bugging me!"

Everyone became suddenly quiet.

" It's not like you were talking about me," he said.

I stayed quiet.

" Or were you talking about me," he said, " So you were judging me?"

" I wasn't judging you I was pointing something out," I explained.

" So you were pointing out the fact I'd rather have meaningless sex than be committed to someone I don't like yet alone want to date?"

" You don't understand."

" Make me understand."

" I pointed it out because…"

I couldn't believe I was about to tell him that I liked him.

" You can't even make me understand can you? You said you weren't even judging me."

I felt like a bitch because I couldn't say anything, I mean I could say something but I didn't want to. I continued playing with the edge of the napkin.

" I'm not judging you!" I said, " I could care less that you don't date."

" Then tell me what you had to prove a point about?" Reid asked.

Here goes nothing.

" Because I like you."

* * *

**Here you guys go. I'll probably be stuck inside again tomorrow because of all the snow we got over the weekend, the roads around here look like crap so you might be getting another chapter.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	7. Revelations

**So here is the next chapter :) Reviews would be lovely also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covenant characters

* * *

**

**Revelations**

There, it was all out on the table. I told him, now the ball was in his court.

" Because you what?" Reid asked.

" Because I like you," I whispered.

" How long?"

" A while."

" How longs a while?"

" Since the dare."

" And you're just now telling me this?"

" Yes."

" Please let me out."

Tyler scooted out of the way and let him through. I looked between the rest of the group, who were wearing identical masks of surprise.

" Now do you understand?" I asked the group.

I didn't wait for any of them to say something back before getting up to follow Reid out.

" Reid," I said, " Please wait a minute!"

" What Dani," Reid asked turning around.

" I regret not telling you sooner, but I knew you didn't date."

" What about the night you asked if I didn't want you? Or the other times we stayed the night together."

" I didn't know what to do!"

" You could've told me."

" I didn't know how'd you react and I didn't want to ruin our friendship like I just did!"

He didn't say anything.

" Just forget I said anything," I said.

Now is the time to just walk away before I say something else that I'll probably end up regretting.

" Baby girl stop walking away!" Reid shouted.

" Why should I? You walked away when I told you!"

" Because I couldn't think!"

" What's there to think about? Either you like me or you don't!"

" I don't do feelings Dani! You of all people should know that!"

" Which is why I shouldn't have told you!"

Reid looked at me with mixed emotion playing through out his face.

" I'm just gonna go," I sighed.

I started walking away.

" Baby girl stop," Reid said.

I just kept walking.

" Baby girl stop."

Then I couldn't move. I mean, I literally couldn't move. Then Reid was in front of me.

" I'm sorry," Reid said.

" Let me go," I said.

He merely shook his head before putting a hand against my neck.

" What are you doing?" I whispered.

" Getting ready to kiss you," he answered.

I merely shook my head. Then he kissed me. Not because of a dare, not because he had to, not because I wanted him to, but because _he_ wanted to kiss me.

He pulled me away slowly.

" For the past five months you've plagued every thought and dream I had. All I wanted to kiss you, take you in one of the janitor closets and have my way with you. But then this Chase thing happened. I knew I was going to go nuts because I was going to be with you twenty-four seven and I wouldn't be able to have my way with you," Reid confessed.

" Can I ask you something about the Chase thing?" I asked.

" I guess."

" Was it all staged?"

Reid looked at me guiltily

" I'll take that as a yes," I assumed.

" The guys thought that maybe if something like that would be there that I'd tell you how I felt but obviously it hadn't worked," Reid said, " Now its my turn to ask you a question."

" I suppose you can."

" How many people knew about you liking me?"

" Lets see, Blake knew first, then Kate and Lexi. Who in turn told the guys, so that'd be seven people."

" So the guys weren't joking that you would most likely felt the same way."

" I guess not. By the way, how much of the conversation did you year last night?"

" You exclaim I didn't date."

" I'm sorry."

" It's not like it isn't true."

" I know but still."

" I'm taking you back to the dorm to have my way with you now."

Before I could react, Reid lifted me up throwing me hover his shoulder.

" Put me down Reid," I squealed.

" Nope," He said.

"Grr."

" Did you just grr me?"

" Yes."

" Hmm, maybe your grr will change into a moan."

" I'll guess we'll have to see."

Reid put me down once we got to his car, before pinning me between him and his car.

" So does this mean I can kiss you in public with it mean something?" Reid asked.

" Who said the other times didn't mean anything?"

He merely smirked before kissing me. The kiss intensified quickly. Reid had a secure hold on my hips pulling me into him, while my arms were wrapped around his neck, with my fingers playing the hair on the nape of his neck underneath his usual black beanie. When I felt his excitement I groaned into his mouth, which in return made him grind against me. His lips slowly trailed down my jaw to my neck.

" Reid," I breathed.

" Hmm," he hummed against my neck.

" I don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure."

" I guess your right."

" I know I'm right."

Reid opened the door for me.

" Are you taking me to the dorm? I asked.

" I think I'm just taking you home."

I bit my lip in both excitement and nervousness. He helped me into his car before shutting the door behind me and getting into the drivers side and pulled away from the curb.

" Baby girl," Reid said.

" Yeah."

" I'm new at this so bare with me."

" I guess I can do that."

I slipped my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.


	8. As Far As You Want

**So here is the next chapter :) So I will hopefully have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow, we got more snow again so that means I'll be stuck inside once again yay me. Anyways reviews would be lovley**

**disclaimer: I don't own any thing covenant related just my characters and plot but Reid can own me any day of the week ;)

* * *

**

As Far As You Want To Go

" I wonder how many people will know about this by tomorrow?" I pondered.

" Does it matter?" Reid asked.

" I guess not."

As we drove, I noticed we got every green light, which was usually rare through this town, you had to have the most perfect timing at the stoplight near the tannery outside of town but I know we didn't have that when we were on our way back to Reid's house.

" You know what's weird?" I asked.

" No, tell me," Reid said.

" The fact that we've gotten every green light which is a rarity through her unless we get one on hospital hill town."

" I guess that's weird."

" Reid."

" What?"

I looked over at him.

" Are you that desperate to get me in your bed?" I asked.

" See this could be a problem. You're accusing me of using," Reid pointed out.

" You're not supposed to use. And personally I'd like a boyfriend that will look like their age not some forty year old at the age of twenty two."

" You think we'll be together that long?"

" I don't know. I'm just making a point."

Reid raised my hand to his lips laying a soft kiss on it.

" I see me being your girlfriend has a positive effect on you," I teased.

" And why do you say that?" Reid questioned.

" I don't know, I just can tell."

Before I could even get out of the car fully Reid was already carrying me up the front steps of his house.

" Are you that eager?" I giggled.

" Hmm, maybe," Reid said into my neck.

" What about your parents?"

" Mom's here getting ready to leave meeting dad somewhere."

" What are you two doing?" I heard.

I looked over to see Mrs. Garwin standing with her hands on her hips in front of us.

" Just goofing around," Reid shrugged.

" From what Tyler's mother said you two must have realized that you are supposed to be dating," Mrs. Garwin said.

" Well…we…um…" he stuttered.

" Basically," I stated.

" Behave," Mrs. Garwin said walking by us.

I swore I heard her mutter something along the lines of, " about time."

" So off to my room," Reid declared.

" Can you at least let me down?" I asked.

He just chose to ignore me and carried me off to his room. As soon as he sat me down on his bed, everything felt slightly different. Its not like I've never been in his room before, but this time it was different.

" You okay?" Reid asked kneeling between my legs.

" It feels different," I stated.

" And why does it feel different?"

I looked at him for a moment.

" Baby what's wrong?" Reid asked.

" I feel like it's the first time I've actually _been_ in your room," I answered.

He looked at me for a minute.

" You've been here…Oh," Reid realized.

" Yeah."

" Lets see, we'll pretend that it's like before just a lot of heavy petting."

I rolled my eyes like that was going to work. I couldn't help but get nervous as Reid looked at me.

" We'll go as far as you want," Reid suggested.

" Really?" I asked.

" Totally. I'm not a jackass like most of the girls think and say I was."

" I beg to differ."

" You beg to differ? Hmm, I guess we'll have to prove that wrong."

" What do you mean I'll be helping prove that wrong. Don't you mean you'll be doing that?"

" Hey!"

" Hay's for horses," I mimicked from earlier.

" Three seconds."

" For?"

" One."

I moved away from him

" Two."

I made it to the door.

" Three."

Shit. I bolted down the hallway towards the stairs. I quickly found my usual hiding place from when we were little kids and played hide and seek. Amazingly I still fit in the closet that held old sheets and what not for the spare rooms. I sat there for about ten minutes before I heard Reid come by. I felt the door handle jiggle before all sounds stopped. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

" You know I'm surprised you still fit in here," I heard beside me.

" Jesus Reid," I exclaimed.

I hit my head on the shelf above me when Reid talked. The door opened letting enough light. Both of us stumbled out of the closet, with me holding my head.

" Shit, baby girl are you okay?" Reid asked.

" Yeah, you scared the shit out of me!" I answered.

Reid pulled me up with him before kissing the abused spot on the back of my head.

" I'm sorry," Reid apologized.

" You better be," I pouted jutting out my bottom lip.

Reid took the opportunity to kiss me, leaving me breathless.

" Lets go to my room please," Reid begged softly.

I shook my head before kissing him again. He moved us never breaking the kiss back up to his room again. As soon as we hit the landing for the upstairs level our hands started tugging at each other's clothes. Reid's shirt was the first to be thrown in the hallway. By the time we were in his room with the door shut, my shirt was gone and both of our pants were slowly coming off.

Reid pushed me down on his bed before crawling on top of me. We were both down to just our underwear.

" As far as you want to," Reid reminded.

" I know."

I pulled him down closer to kiss him. Reid moved in between my legs, getting comfortable. Reid pulled away too look down at me.

" Your beautiful," Reid flattered.

" Do you say that to every girl?" I teased.

" No."

" Just me?"

" Yes."

" So I'm special?"

" More than you know."

He implied two different meanings. One I'm special to him and the other is retarded.

" Hey! That's not nice," I scolded.

" But you love me," Reid grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

" For the most part," he shrugged.

" I thought you wanted me in your bed."

" You are in my bed."

" Obviously."

" Just let me take my time."

He slid his hands down my arms to my sides before grazing over my stomach, with his eyes following the trail he made. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the intensity in his eyes as he slowly took in everything from my face, to the plain blue bra covering my chest down my stomach to the pentagram tattoo I had on my hip, to the matching blue boy shorts covering my most intimate area, down to my legs before finally resting on left foot that was littered with stars.

" You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this. Underneath me barely covered with a slight blush on your cheeks and a wanting look in your eyes," Reid said.

His hands slowly came underneath me towards the clip that held my bra together.

" Remember as far as you want," Reid brought up.

" It's fine."

Then it was off. I was practically naked underneath Reid

" You have no idea how long I've wanted to lay your body with kisses," Reid admitted.

He kissed my forehead.

" I've wanted to kiss you here," he said.

He kissed my nose.

" Here."

Kissed the corner of my mouth.

" Here."

He kissed me on the cheek and then the other one.

" Here."

Kissing my chin.

" Here to many times to count."

A chaste kiss against my lips

" Here."

A peck behind my ear.

" And here."

Another peck behind my ear.

" Here many of times."

He laid little kisses down my jaw.

" Here a million of times."

Open mouth kisses were laid down my neck.

" Here."

He laid a slew of kisses along my collarbone.

" Especially here."

He laid a long kiss over my heart.

" Here and here."

He kissed around both of my breasts.

" Here."

He laid kisses down my stomach to my belly button.

" Here ever since you got it."

He laid a soft kiss over the pentagram permanently etched into my skin.

" Here so I could've seen you squirm."

He skipped the area covered my underwear and went down to my upper thigh.

" Here."

He kissed my knee.

" Here."

He kissed the top of my foot.

" Here every since the dare."

Reid placed a kiss on top of the cluster of stars arranged on my foot.

" Here."

He kissed both the top and underneath of my knee.

" Here to see you squirm even more."

He kissed my upper thigh. Then his fingers hooked around my panties. I thought I was ready for this, but I got very nervous.

" What?" Reid asked.

" I can't just yet," I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

" Hey, I said as far as you want."

" I know."

" We can always grind against each other."

" Just hold me."

Reid looked at me. We got situated underneath the covers my back pressed to his chest with his arms wrapped around me.


	9. New Couple Alert

**Amazing two chapters in one day. Hope you all enjoy the chapter :) Reviews are lovely as always and very much appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, just

* * *

**

**New Couple Alert**

What in the hell is that god awful buzzing noise?

"Shut it off," I mumbled.

I felt Reid shift behind me slamming down the contraption making the noise stop.

"Hmmm," I hummed into Reid's shoulder, "I like this."

"So do I baby girl," Reid agreed.

I could've just laid there with him.

"Unfortunately if we don't get to school by eight fifteen baby boy will be calling both of us," Reid said.

"You're probably right," I said.

" Do you still have a uniform here?"

" Yes."

"Does this mean we gotta start getting ready?"

"Most likely."

Reid rolled over onto his back rolling me with him so I was on top of him.

"Good morning," I smiled before kissing him.

"Morning baby," he said against my lips.

As we made out he ran his hands up and down my bare back.

"We better get ready," I said pulling away.

"No," He pouted.

I pushed off of him wrapping the blanket around my body.

"You're no fun," Reid complained.

"I have a feeling in about five minutes Tyler will be calling," I said.

I walked to his closet and pulled out my uniform so I could get ready. I grabbed my bra and headed into his bathroom. After I got dressed, my hair tamed and all that jazz I walked out to find Reid already dressed and waiting for me.

"You ready?" Reid asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"And you were right by the way. Tyler did call."

"I told you."

Reid grabbed my hand as we headed downstairs.

"So tell me," Reid said, "How many people do you think already know about this?"

"Probably the whole school," I answered.

"I think you're going to break a lot of hearts."

"No, I don't think I will."

As our feet hit the floor, Mrs. Garwin was standing in front of us.

"I'm not giving you two the birds and the bees speech but please be careful," Mrs. Garwin said.

We stared at her for a minute.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

She pulled us into a hug.

"Mom," Reid groaned.

"And you'll have the cutest babies ever!" Mrs. Garwin declared.

"Mom!"

"Meredith, leave the kids alone," came from another room.

"Right, so listen to dad and lets us go to school," Reid suggested.

Mrs. Garwin pulled away from us and let us head to school.

"They are so fucking annoying," Reid complained, "I mean they're never home."

"Reid, they care. At least they are around enough to know what's going on," I said.

He didn't say anything, which meant the conversation was over. When we pulled into the parking lot of the school the rest of our friends were standing around Tyler's hummer.

"So tell us, Reid, how does it feel to be a one woman man now?" Kate teased as we walked up.

"So give us the low down, how many people know?" I asked.

"Lets see, three freshman, five sophomores, five juniors and eight senior girls have asked us if it was just a rumor. So really I'm not sure," Blake answered.

"I guess we will find out," Reid said wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned into his embrace as we started towards the school.

"Everyone's looking," I said.

"She isn't, wait never mind she just gave you a dirty look," Reid said. (**AN: I know its based off the Twilight movie, it was pointed out by my beta, I didn't even realize it until after she read it)**

I playfully slapped him in the chest.

"I guess we'll have to have a body guard around you at all times," Reid teased.

"I can take them down by myself," I said.

"No doubt that you can."

As we walked towards my first class I counted how many dirty looks I received from girls from various grades.

"So this is your stop," Reid said.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Mmkay."

Reid kissed me softly before heading towards his class. As I walked in, every single classmate's eyes were on me. Most giving me glares, others giving looks of amazement. I quickly found my seat beside Blake.

"I think every girl wants to kill you," Blake pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

"Don't be a bitch. I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes at her comment and tried to ignore the glares I was getting as the math lesson began. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one out of the classroom heading to my next class just so I could get away from the glares I was receiving. Of course that was no such luck, the whole school must've been pissed, well the girl population at least, maybe a few guys here and there.

Luckily I had Tyler and Caleb in my English class.

"Any death threats yet?" Caleb joked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Have you got the alert yet?" Tyler asked.

"About?" I asked.

He handed me his phone to show me this alert he was talking about. The screen read: **Couple Alert: Reid Garwin officially off the market, taken by Dani Myers.**

"Could've been worse," I muttered.

Tyler silently agreed.

"Class please turn to page…" the teacher began.

I loved English but this teacher needed to do something other than lecture the whole 90 minutes. About half way through I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I got it out making sure to look like I was still paying attention.

**I'm bored entertain me  
****R**

**Why would I do that?  
****D**

**Because you're my girlfriend that's what you are supposed to do :)  
****R**

**Your sadly mistaken bubbers  
****D**

**Am I now?  
****R**

**Totally  
****D**

**I guess we'll have to change that wont we?  
****R**

**I guess we will.  
****D**

**How many girls have wanted to kill you?  
****R**

**No threats yet  
****D**

**I'm surprised Kira hasn't cornered you yet  
****R**

**::shivers:: I don't want that to happen  
****D**

**I'll protect you  
****R**

**Promise?  
****D**

**Anything for you baby girl  
****R**

**:D so when is my first date mister?  
****D**

**What first date?  
****R**

**Don't even go there.  
****D**

**I'm kidding it's a surprise ;)  
****R**

**::raises eyebrow:: I was just kidding we don't have to do anything.  
****D**

**What if I wanted to?  
****R**

**Sounds un-Reid like but I like it :)  
****D**

**See you in twenty  
****R**

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Tyler whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good I promise," I smiled.

"I don't doubt that."

"Then why so nosey mister?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well you see Reid made…"

"Stop never mind I don't want to know."

Ahh how I love making Baby boy blush.

"I'm kidding; we didn't do anything last night. Just made out and cuddled," I reassured.

"Whatever you say," Tyler said turning away.

Finally the high shrill of the bell rang. Caleb, Tyler and I headed out into the hallway. I spotted Reid's head coming towards us through the sea of bodies. As soon as he got to us, he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I attached my arms around his waist as we headed to the lunchroom.

Here comes Kira.

"Dun, dun, dun," Reid whispered in my ear.

I stifled my laugh as she stopped us.

"So Dani, can I like talk to you for a minute?" Kira asked.

"I'm okay, I'm really hungry right now so if you have anything to say you can say it in front of Reid also," I said sweetly.

She looked at me like I had three heads. Reid and I walked around her so we could head into the room.

"So what did you really want to tell her?" Reid asked.

"Bitch, I own this school so back the fuck off. And don't you think for a second you can tell me who I can and can't date," I confessed.

"Oh how I love you."

"I know."

We quickly found our table.

"How does it feel to be the most talked about couple in Spencer history?" Lexi asked.

"Gets old," I shrugged stealing one of my boyfriends' fries.

"Those are mine," Reid stated.

"Your point," I asked.

"They are mine to eat."

"Okay…"

"And you should get your own."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you have the money."

"I know."

"And I would like my own food."

"Okay…"

"Baby girl, your being a pain."

"But you love me for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Reid Garwin. I can't believe you said that!" Kate scolded.

"I'm kidding Kate," Reid said.

After a final glare, she went back into her conversation with the other two girls.

"Are you doing anything Friday?" Reid asked me.

"Nope, not that I know of," I answered.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

"What do I need to wear?"

"Did you want fries I'll go get you some?"

"I…um…yeah."

Reid kissed my temple before going up in line. What the fuck just happened?


	10. First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant

* * *

**

First Date

When Reid made told me we had a date on Tuesday I was slightly confused since he changed the subject on me all of a sudden. That's all I could think about for the past four days, what the date was going to consist of and what the hell I was supposed to wear.

After school ended, Reid merely kissed me before saying I'll see you at seven. I ended up walking quickly to my dorm so I could get my homework finished.

"Never fear, we are here!" Lexi exclaimed bragging in followed by Kate and Blake.

I looked at them like they were mental patients who had just escaped the hospital.

"So lets start getting you ready for your date with Reid," Lexi said.

"Its four thirty," I stated.

"Which means you have two and a half hours to get ready," Kate said.

"I think you're retarded."

"Now Dani, don't get mean. Now go get your shower," Blake ordered.

I continued to look at them like they were nuts.

"You have to be perfect for this date!" Lexi said.

"Fine, I'm going," I gave in.

I gathered my shower stuff.

"Here," Lexi said, "We went out last night and picked these up for you."

She handed me a black lace bra and matching boy shorts.

"Really?" I asked.

Lexi gave me a stern look. I sighed in defeat and headed to the showers. I quickly got my shower and dressed before heading back to my room.

"Okay now sit," Blake instructed.

She immediately started on my hair.

"Okay we have two dresses for you to look at," Lexi said.

One of the dresses she held up was a black silky pleated halter-dress that had deep v-neck and a rhinestone buckle. The other dress was a zebra print rosette party dress. It had a solid pleated bust, a pink rosette empire waist that tied in the back, with a full zebra-print skirt, and the back zipped.

I wasn't into flashy but my eye kept going to the zebra print dress. **(AN: link will be in my profile)**

"I didn't think you did flashy," Kate said.

"I don't but I really like it," I said biting my lip.

"So zebra it is," Blake said.

"You have the perfect shoes to go with it," Lexi said.

I looked at the wall clock the numbers read five thirty.

"Can we take a break or something?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"Oh come on I have an hour and a half," I whined.

"Want some cheese with that wine?" Blake teased.

"You suck," I pouted.

I huffed before sitting down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't even get huffy young lady," Blake scolded.

"We'll give you until six," Lexi said, "It'll give us some time to make sure everything is ready."

I inwardly smiled, happy for my victory. Since I had twenty minutes left I decided to get the rest of my homework done. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to do that the rest of the weekend.

"Time is up," Kate sang.

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. Blake took the curlers out making me look like a redheaded Shirley Temple. She ran a wide toothcomb through my hair to make the curls looser before pinning back my hair with sliver bobby pins, making sure my bangs were still out. Kate started on my makeup. She stayed light and natural with a light rosy blush, eyeliner and mascara and clear lip-gloss.

It was fifteen till seven by the time both my hair and makeup was done.

"Go to the bathroom then come back out and get dressed," Lexi ordered.

I did as she said.

"Don't forget your necklace," Kate said.

The necklace Reid gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It was a simple silver heart charm with a chain running through it. Kate slipped the necklace around my neck. Then there was a knock on my door. I slipped my shoes on. **(AN: Both links for the necklace and shoes are also on my profile)**

"Ready?" Blake said, "We, well you are meeting him down at the front entrance."

"As I'll ever be," I smiled.

"Perfect, he's down there already," Kate said.

The three of them walked in front of me, and I checked to make sure I had everything in my purse. So the three girls disappeared probably heading to find their boyfriends. I could just make out Reid's silhouette. When I walked outside Reid was leaning against the wall staring out into the parking lot.

"What ya looking at?" I asked.

Reid did a double take.

Wow," Reid mouthed.

He pushed off the wall to stand in front of me. He was in all black, but he still made it Reid by rolling his black button up sleeves up to his elbows and his black vans.

"You look amazing baby girl," Reid complimented.

"I see you can dress up," I smiled.

"Funny.'

"I thought it was."

"Come on."

He grabbed my hand leading me to his orange dodge challenger.

"You broke out your car?" I asked in amazement.

"For special occasion," Reid answered.

Reid helped me into his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"Tell me what city or town?"

"Salem."

"Is that all I'm getting?"

"Yeah."

"Reid."

"No."

"Please tell me I didn't get this dressed up just to go to the Black Magic," I said flatly.

"What? No. You do realize that every time we go there it's the whole group," Reid said.

"No, we went there when Chase was supposedly was going on."

"Trust me, we aren't going to the diner."

When we pulled into Salem, Reid told me to close my eyes.

"Reid seriously?" I said.

"Humor me baby girl," Reid said.

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I felt the car stop a couple of minutes later and then the door opened.

"Ready?" Reid asked grabbing my hands.

"Yeah," I answered.

Reid helped me out and told me to open my eyes. We were in the parking lot of the newest restaurant in Salem, Midnight Sun, the place I've wanted to go since it's opened.

"You got us a table here?" I asked.

" Yeah," Reid answered.

I threw my arms around him.

"Come on," Reid said prying me off of him.

I slipped my hand in his as we started walking.

"I think this will be the best date," I said.

"Do you?" Reid questioned.

"Yep."

I leaned into his side as we waited for our table to be ready.

"Thank you by the way," I said.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For tonight. You really didn't have to do this."

"And why wouldn't I do this for you? I mean we are dating now."

Five minutes later we were taken to our table and given our menus.

"I'm Melody, and I'll be your waiter tonight, what can I get you guys to drink," our waitress said.

We both ordered our drinks. As my eyes scanned the menu, I think I died and went to heaven; there was just about everything one could possibly want.

"Let me try this whole gentlemen thing for once and try and order for you," Reid said.

I looked at him over my menu.

"Ok…wait what?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me."

"You screw this up, your ass is mine Garwin."

"I think I know you well enough by now."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom since we haven't ordered yet."

Okay, I really didn't have to go pee I needed to call Blake.

"Please tell me you didn't ruin your dress already," Blake answered.

"No, we haven't eaten yet," I reassured.

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"He took me to Midnight Sun."

Silence.

"Blake…" I trailed.

"Holy shit the boy did good," Blake gasped.

"I know, you're telling me. He even ordered for me."

"I think you're changing him."

"He has his sweet side."

"I know, but he isn't even looking twice at another girl."

"He's pretty good at being discreet about it."

"No. At lunch these past couple of days, his attention has been solely on you and whoever else he is talking to."

"Okay, we'll talk later."

"Bye. Oh and be safe!"

"Bye Blake."

I hung up the phone and headed back to the table.

"Are you going to tell me what you ordered me?" I asked sitting down.

"Nope," Reid answered.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to say one word answers?"

"Possibly."

"Are we doing anything after this?"

"If you're up to it."

"Maybe a walk through the park?"

"I guess I can manage that."

Our waitress came a couple of minutes later with our food. Reid actually did well. The waitress put a plate full of shrimp scampi in front of me.

"How'd I do?" Reid asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered," I answered honestly

"Why would I forget?"

The intensity in his eyes blew me away. I was having second thoughts about walking through the park. The way he was looking at me made me want him to take me into a dark corner and have his way with me.

"What?" Reid asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"What? No!" I said shaking my head, "I was zoning out."

"What were you thinking about?"

I looked down at me food.

"Dani," Reid said.

I was determined to ignore his question. I took a bite of my dinner.

"I will get the answer out of you eventually," Reid determined.

"I know you will. You did amazing by the way," I said.

"So I get an A for tonight?"

"I suppose."

The rest of dinner went smoothly.

"Any dessert for you two?" Melody, our waitress asked.

"Is the chocolate cheesecake good?" I asked.

"It has a hint of peanut butter in it, but everyone thinks it's amazing."

I looked over at Reid.

"We'll take one with two forks," Reid said.

"I'll bring it out in a couple of minutes," our waitress said.

As soon as she left I gave Reid a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you," Reid stated.

Once our dessert came out, and Reid paid, we headed back to his car.

"So off to the park?" Reid asked.

I nodded my head as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards the park.

"So what were you thinking back at the restaurant?" Reid finally asked after we entered the park.

"That look you gave me when you said why would I forget. I was half tempted to say screw the park and have you pull me into a dark corner to have your way with me," I finally confessed.

Reid's hold on my shoulders tightened.

"What?" I asked.

"You really thought that?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He stopped us from walking. I turned to face him.

"What is wrong? Did I just cause the infamous Reid Garwin to have a heart attack because of my impure thoughts?" I teased.

"No. I was surprised that you actually thought that."

"And why is that?"

"That's the same exact thought I had when I saw earlier."

"Maybe it means something."

Reid took the opportunity to kiss me, which I happily returned. He pulled me flush with him, holding me tightly. My fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck, securely locking in place. Reid pulled away.

"Take somewhere so you can have your way with me," I breathed.

* * *

**So there's the first date. The next chapter will have lemons :) reviews would be lovely.**


	11. Have Your Way With Me

**This is my first ever lemon ::hides face behind hands:: go easy on me please. Anyways reviews would be lovely.  
Quick question: Who ever is reading this would you want a couple of chapters in Reid's POV? Debating whether I want to do this or not. Let me know what you think :)**

**I don't own the covenant.

* * *

**

Have Your Way With Me

We practically ran up to Reid's dorm room. Once we hit the door, our hands were all over each other. We tumbled into his room as the door opened behind my back.

" Fuck baby girl," Reid growled against my lips.

My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

" Tie," I mumbled into his chest.

" What?" he asked half coherently

" On the doorknob."

He must've understood what I was talking about because he pulled away from me to hang a random school tie around the doorknob before shutting us into his room.

We picked up right where we left, his lips attacking my neck and my fingers working on getting his shirt off. His hands trailed down my back taking the zipper of my dress with it. A shiver went through my body as a burst of cold air hit my exposed flesh. Then the dress pooled down at my feet, I kicked it out of the way as Reid walked us back towards a bed.

Reid's hands were all over me groping and caressing at exposed flesh. My hands made their way to his belt. I hastily unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants. Reid pushed me back on to the bed. I watched him kick his shoes off before bending down to taking his socks off. He kicked his pants off leaving him in a pair of dark blue silk boxers. While he did that I kicked off my pumps.

I curled my finger motioning him to come over to me.

" Hmm, I never pictured you in black, so sexy," Reid said crawling on top of me.

I pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. I couldn't help but moan as he ground his erection onto my heated sex.

" Oh god," I moaned as his lips found my pulse point.

His hands went to my back searching for the clasp to my bra.

" What the fuck," Reid muttered into my neck.

" Front," I breathed.

His hands found the front clasp and unsnapped it before pulling it off of my body. He sat up on his knees and looked down at me.

" I don't think this will ever get old," Reid smirked.

I rolled my eyes before sitting up to kiss him again. Having skin-to-skin contact was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it. His hands were on my ass groping and kneading. I was basically putty in his hands. The rumors circulating about him in the bedroom were starting to become true. He pushed us back down our lips still attached. I took a chance to roll him over on to his back, which took him by surprise.

My lips trailed down to his neck, and down to his chest, licking, kissing and nipping as I went. My tongue swirled around his nipples as I came upon each of them.

" Ugh," Reid moaned.

I laid little kisses down his stomach to the top of his boxers. I crawled back up to be face and face with my hair as a curtain shielding both of our faces.

" I don't normally go down on guys," I said.

" I had a feeling you didn't," Reid smiled.

I ground my pelvis into his causing him to grip my hips tightly.

" Babe, I need to get you out of those," Reid groaned.

He quickly reversed our positions so he could be the one in charge. He mimicked my movements that I had previously done on him, I knew he was going to leave a mark somewhere on me. While his mouth paid attention to my left breast his hand was palming the other. My hands gripped and kneaded his back and shoulders at the sheer pleasure he was giving me. His mouth trailed opened mouth kisses down to my laced covered sex. He looked up at me. I gave a curt nod. His finger hooked onto the sides my panties and pulled them down my legs before throwing them over his shoulder. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

His hand came in contact with me causing me to jerk my hips forward.

" Your already so wet baby girl," Reid smirked.

I threw my head back in pleasure as he ran a finger up and down my nether lips sometimes circling the over sensitive bundle of nerves. He pushed a finger into my dripping core testing me.

" Oh god," I moaned.

He added a second finger picking up a rhythm just right while his thumb circled over my clit. Before I could say anything Reid's mouth was on mine, forcing his tongue into mine fighting me for dominance. I could feel that ball tightening in my stomach causing me to grind against his hand as he continued his steady rhythm.

" Please," I cried out for release.

Reid curled his fingers just at the right place causing me to go over the edge. My mouth fell open with a silent scream of pleasure.

" Please I need you," I begged.

Reid slipped his boxers off before settling in between my legs. He leaned over towards a nightstand and pulled out a condom. I knew he had a feeling I was on the pill but I guess he just wanted to be on the safe side.

" Ready?" Reid asked.

I barely had a chance to finishing shaking my head before he pushed into me.

" Oh god," we moaned together.

His head fell onto my shoulder.

" You feel fucking amazing baby girl," Reid groaned.

He propped himself up on his forearms to look down at me.

" Faster," I moaned.

Reid picked up the pace like I wanted him. I hooked my legs around his waist bringing on a whole new sensation.

" Oh fucking shit," Reid muttered.

I could feel that balloon getting bigger and bigger in my stomach as he continued to pump in and out of me.

" I'm so close," I whimpered.

His fingers found that spot on me, helping me bring myself closer to the edge that I so desperately wanted to fall off of. With another thrust and a circle of his thumb I fell off that edge, my inner walls clenching around him.

" Reid!" I cried out.

A few more thrusts he stilled above me, his head falling between my breasts.

" Dani," he groaned into my skin.

I laid there not moving because I felt like Jell-O. I didn't want to move from the position I was in.

" You are amazing," I muttered.

" I know," Reid agreed.

He rolled off of me and disposed of the condom.

" Sleep time," I muttered.

Reid pulled the covers over us after shutting the table light off. I laid my head on his chest right over his frantically beating heart, while my arms were wrapped securely around him and his arms around me.

" Night baby girl," Reid muttered into my hair.

" Night Reid," I mumbled back.

He kissed the top of my head one last time before sleep finally over took us both.


	12. Senior Superlatives

**So this is basically a filler chapter showing how the rest of the school feels I guess you could say. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up tomorrow :) Reviews would be lovely like always.

* * *

**

Senior Superlatives

It's been almost two months since Reid and I started dating, everything has been prefect, so far no fights have happened. Reid, well almost every senior in my class were starting to count down the days until graduation, which would be in four months, 2 weeks and three days. Making it May 27, exactly a month after my birthday.

Currently Provost Higgins was going over what was going to be needed from all of us so we can actually walk across the stage with our classmates and going on about how to order our cap and gown and all that jazz. Then the student body president and vice president, Caleb and Kate, came up to talk about the end of the year pep rallies and fundraisers and dances. Kate was talking about the senior superlatives.

"Here's the deal, everyone will get a ballad with all the categories. One vote per person, we'll need them by the end of the day or the first thing tomorrow morning. If you don't see one of us just take them to the front office," Kate explained, "Once they are tallied up we will get the pictures hopefully either this coming Friday or Monday. I wish all the candidates good luck and don't forget to hand them so we can get them counted."

Provost Higgins dismissed us and we went about our way to our dorms.

"What did you want to do tonight since I don't have swim practice and you don't have anything to do," Reid said.

"Really, I'd like to maybe make out and cuddle," I suggested.

"So no…"

"I'm on my monthly gift."

"Damn."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"If you would just…" Reid started.

"I get nothing, you get nothing mister," I said.

"Now baby, don't do that to me."

"I don't care, nothing for me nothing for you."

"I guess I can suffice with making out and cuddling with you."

"Did I just hear Garwin say that'd he'd cuddle?" I heard behind us.

Both our attention went to the person behind us. I rolled my eyes as I noticed Aaron Abbott.

"Reid don't," I said into his chest.

"Hey its better than nothing. I heard Kira's fucking Beal behind your back," Reid retaliated.

Aaron's face went red as a tomato at Reid's comment.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Aaron asked.

"You heard me," Reid smirked.

I slapped him in the back trying to get him to stop talking.

"Reid stop, it's not worth it," I told.

"Yes Garwin listen to your bitch and walk away," Aaron smirked.

I raised an eyebrow towards Abbott.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Both Aaron and Reid's gaze fell onto me.

"First off Abbott, I'm not anyone's bitch, secondly why don't you back the fuck off. Thirdly, at least Reid's getting some compared to you and your frizzy haired bitch who is probably off sucking some guys dick," I counted off.

Aaron's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to figure out what to say.

"So if you're done being a fucking dickhead, my boyfriend and I are going to make out and cuddle while you stand there looking like a fucking fish," I ended.

I turned and started walking back to my dorm. I knew Reid would follow eventually. Luckily Blake was with Tyler today.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" I asked as Reid opened the door.

"I needed to get into the room," Reid answered.

"Obviously. The whole Abbott thing! You didn't have to say anything to him; you could've just walked away!"

"Are you pissed that I didn't let it go?"

"Yes! Then he wouldn't have a called me a bitch."

"Well your acting like one."

I turned around to face him.

"What did you just say?" I seethed.

"You're acting like a raging bitch. You didn't have to say anything to him either!" Reid exclaimed.

"Abbott just does that shit to get under your skin and you take the bait every fucking time!"

I had him there.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized, "You're right I should've walked away."

I crossed my arms against my chest and put most of my left leg, raising an eyebrow at him. As everyone called it in school this was my "bitch stance".

"Don't even go there Dani," Reid sighed.

I relaxed my stance dropping my arms to my sides

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Reid pulled me into him.

"It's okay babe," Reid said into my hair.

"Was that our first fight?" I asked.

"I think it was an argument. Come on, you said you wanted to cuddle."

We moved over to my bed and got situated.

"We might as well get these things done," Reid muttered.

I rolled onto my side to look at the papers with him.

"King and Queen of Spencer," Reid said.

"Who are the choices?" I asked.

"All of us."

"I think Caleb and Kate."

"I think you and Caleb."

"Are you marking mine?"

"Yes, since it seems your arms are broken."

"Thank you. Lets see. Cutest couple."

"Tyler and Blake."

"Same here."

We went through the fifteen categories laughing at some choices and trying to figure out how they even got onto it.

"You falling asleep on me?" Reid asked.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Bad dreams?"

"No."

"Girl stuff?"

"You're going to have to get used to that you know."

"I know but still it's slightly awkward to talk about."

I curled into his side.

"So if I fall asleep don't move, you're comfortable," I said.

"I wouldn't dream of moving baby girl," Reid said.

"Okay, good."

"One question."

"What?"

"Did you want to go to Nicky's if everyone goes?"

"No, not really. I want to spend time with you."

"I think I can handle that."

I was so comfortable lying there, curled into Reid's side. When I woke up again, Reid hadn't moved from his position.

"Bubbers," I whispered.

"Hmm," Reid moaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He unhooked his arm from around me. I softly padded my way to the bathroom with a change of clothes. When I came out Reid was under the covers.

"You going back to sleep?" Reid asked.

"Not yet," I answered crawling back beside him.

"Not yet?"

"We haven't made out yet."

Reid smiled at my comment. Taking charge he kissed me, immediately making it go deeper. Our tongues fought for dominance as we continued to kiss. Reid moved so I was underneath him. One of his hands found their way to my chest area, groping and palming me through my shirt. I pulled away trying to catch my breath.

"If we keep this up, we'll end up having sex," I said catching my breath.

"Nothing's wrong with that," Reid said into my neck.

"Do not remember our conversation earlier?"

He groaned in distaste.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You can't help it," Reid mumbled.

I kissed the side of his head.

"I hope to god you two aren't going at it," I heard from the door.

"It's safe" I called out towards Blake.

"I'm just grabbing my stuff," Blake said.

"Hey give our things to Kate since you'll probably be seeing her," I said.

By the time Friday rolled around, everyone was buzzing with excitement for the superlatives to be announced. All of the seniors were currently sitting in the auditorium waiting for Katie and Caleb to announce who won what.

"Okay for most artistic…" Kate began.

I tuned most of her out because I knew the ones she was reading off first had nothing to do with me.

"The friendliest goes to Dani Myers and Tyler Simms. Most athletic, Blake Smith and Jared Summers. Best friends, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Pouge Parry, Caleb Danvers, Dani Myers. Most dependable, Dani Myers and Tyler Simms, biggest flirt Aaron Abbott. Most likely to succeed Caleb Danvers and Kara Lloyd," Kate continued.

"Okay, so the next two categories were really close, for the cutest couple, Dani and Reid and then Mr. And Mrs. Spencer, Dani and Reid again," Caleb continued after Kate left off.

Reid and I looked over at each other.

"So everyone that got a title please stay after so we can start the pictures," Provost Higgins dismissed.

After the rest of the class left, the ones who were chosen for whatever title we got split up.

"Okay, what we are going to do is have everyone split up. The ones pertaining sports and artistic sides and personalities like unique and humorous and flirt and what not, I want you to go with Megan and Taylor. Then everyone else will be with Jess and Lucas," Caleb said.

We followed the two out to the courtyard.

"So we'll start with the most dependable," Jess said.

Which meant Tyler and me. We continued on with the pictures until it was the cutest couple and basically the rulers of the school.

"You two stand by the front entrance. You guys will be on the top step, Reid rest your arm on her shoulder and Dani, I've heard about your bitch stance so do that," Jess said.

We did what she said for a couple of minutes while she took the pictures.

"Reid and Dani, now the cutest couple," Lucas said, "Get at the tree, Reid you lean against the tree, Sarah you sit in between his legs."

We did as he said. Reid ended up wrapping his arms around me with his chin resting on my shoulder.


	13. Valentines Day

**So here is the next chapter, I was hoping to actually get this up on Valentines Day since you know thats what the chapter is called anyways was slightly busy today with work and all joy lol anyways I posted pictures of what my characters look like and Dani's outfit is in the chapter also. Reviews make me smile :)

* * *

**

Valentines Day

"So are you ready for tonight?" Blake asked as we headed back to our dorm room after school.

"I'm excited," I smiled, " He has something up his sleeve."

"He proved he can be romantic hopefully its something good."

"And are you sure your going to have enough time to do my hair?"

"Yes don't worry, we aren't going until eight, and all I have to do is get my hair in curlers while I do yours."

"Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blake and I went into our room so we each could start getting ready.

"So what time is Reid picking you up?" Blake asked.

"He said seven," I said.

"Okay, go get your shower while I get this set up."

I grabbed my shower stuff and headed to the community showers. I quickly got my shower and headed back to my room.

"Okay, don't touch anything, I'll be back in like fifteen," Blake ordered.

I went into our bathroom and started on my make up. I made my makeup on the natural look with a slight hint of blush.

"Okay I'm back give me two minutes," Blake said.

I sat down in front of her so she could start my hair. While she had my hair in curlers, she went ahead and got her hair started.

"If I pull I'm sorry," Blake apologized ahead of time.

Two hours is how long it took to get my hair just perfect. I was going for the curly up do.

"What dress did you get exactly?" Blake asked.

I got up and pulled it out of my closet. My dress was a Trixxi origami strapless dress. The bust area was a black origami pleating with a pink gathered empire waist that tied in the back with a full floral printed skirt that ranged in colors and hit right above my knees.

"That is gorgeous," Blake gushed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I looked over at our alarm, which read back six thirty in big green numbers.

"Getting nervous?" Blake asked.

"About half," I answered.

I quickly got my dress on followed by my shoes. I made sure I had everything in my purse.

"That should be him," I guessed as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Blake said.

I double-checked everything I was wearing.

"Nice look B," I heard Reid say.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me Garwin," Blake bit back.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Reid leaning against the doorframe.

"Wow," I mouthed to myself.

Reid was wearing a black suit with a pink tie that matched the pink in my dress. He was holding one of my favorite flowers in his hand, a daisy. I caught his eye as I walked out nearly tripping over my chair. I bit lip hoping that they didn't see it. I looked up and saw Reid smirking at me.

"Its not funny," I huffed.

"Don't you two have a reservation somewhere?" Blake asked.

Reid held his hand out for me to take.

"Behave you two," Blake teased as we walked out.

"You look beautiful," Reid complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Reid tightened his grip on my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The place mom and dad always go for anniversary's and all that shit," Reid answered, " Mom suggested it."

Ever since Reid and his parents went at it a couple of months ago, they have become more supportive and there for him.

"You mean the country club?" I made sure

"Yes. I'm sure we can find…"

"Babe, its perfect."

"Who told you about the pink?" I asked.

"Kate," Reid said.

When we made it to the country club, we were seated right away, outside on the back deck.

"How am I doing so far?" Reid asked.

"Really well," I grinned.

We didn't even have to order. As soon as we got there our food was brought out to us.

"I'm impressed Mr. Garwin," I said.

"Are you now Miss. Myers?" Reid questioned.

"Very much so."

The dinner was very nice; we talked about everything without any interruption.

"Dance with me," Reid stated.

"I don't dance you know that," I said.

"It's all in the leading baby girl."

"Reid."

"Please?"

I sighed before letting him drag me out onto the dance floor.

"Why do you know how to dance?" I asked resting my head on his chest as we moved.

"Our mom's forced us. Remember those Saturday's when we were younger, where none of us could hang out with you until like four?" Reid said.

"Yeah. I was bored to death."

"We were learning to dance."

I couldn't imagine Reid learning to dance cooperatively.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. Now don't bring it up."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have asked to me to dance I wouldn't have."

Reid spun me out and brought me back in.

"You ready to head out?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, where are we going now?" I asked.

"I booked us a room."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe."

I kissed him lightly before we left. When we pulled into where we were staying I was starting to get nervous. I wanted to tell Reid that I love him but I was scared shitless to do it.

"Wait I don't have a bag or anything," I realized.

"Lexi packed you one earlier," Reid told.

I slipped my hand as we went inside.

"You're awfully quiet," Reid pointed out.

"Just thinking," I stated.

I leaned into his side as we waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"Mr. Garwin, your room is ready," she smiled as she hung up the phone.

She handed him the key and we were on our way up to the room.

"You really didn't have to do this," I said.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Reid asked.

"I don't know."

Reid slipped the key in and pushed the door open.

"Wait," Reid said suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks afraid to move.

"Stay right there," Reid ordered.

I stood in the hallway while he went in and did god knows what. When he came back out he covered my eyes. When he stopped walking me forward he uncovered my eyes.

Out in front of me in the room, were my favorite flowers spread around the room.

"This is too much isn't it?" Reid asked.

I turned to face him.

"No," I said, "I love it."

I kissed him softly.

"So tell me," I said, "Did you do this yourself?"

"Most of it," Reid answered.

"Hmm, I love it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me walking us towards the bed.

"Sit," Reid demanded.

I did as I was told. He knelt in front of me taking my shoe-clad foot in his hand. He slowly took each shoe off of my feet throwing them over his shoulders. he ran his hands up my legs stopping right at the top of knees.

"Your beautiful," Reid murmured.

I bit my lip at his confession. It's not like he hasn't told me before but today it was different. I couldn't tell you why it was but I felt like it was different.

"And with this room what did you have in mind?" I inquired.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Reid asked.

"Your not supposed to answer a question with a question."

He brought his mouth to my ear.

"I want fuck you for the rest of the night. I want to watch you moan under me begging for release, begging for me to take you in one fluid motion, pounding into you until you explode around me," Reid whispered lowly.

I moaned slightly as he told me what he wanted to do.

"So you like the idea?" Reid asked.

"Very much so," I answered.

Reid took the opportunity to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. His hands trailed down to the zipper. My hands moved to take his tie off, throwing it behind me and then starting on his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and starting to unbutton it. I stood up so the dress could slide down my body. Reid rested his forehead against my stomach. I felt his lips move against my skin, slowly moving up, making him stand up in front of me.

I moved my hands down to his belt to unbuckle it, then going to his pants. I pushed them down until they were around his ankles. I moved up on the bed towards the pillows beckoning him to come near me.

My lips found his, making the kiss go deeper in two seconds. His hands were underneath my back unclipping my bra pulling it away from my body. His mouth moved down to my neck then to my collarbone and down to my chest. His mouth found my nipple, swirling his tongue around the harden tip, while his other hand was groping my other breast. He slowly kissed down my body to the top of my underwear. Hooking his fingers around them he pulled them down my legs, leaving me completely naked underneath him.

His mouth was on my stomach laying kisses down south. Then his mouth was on me, causing me to buck my hips in his face. His tongue worked me to my first orgasm, rocking me fast and hard. He crawled up my body kissing me hard on the mouth making me taste myself on him. My hand trailed down to the top of his boxers pushing them down. My hand moved down to his man hood but before I could his hand stopped me.

"No, this is about you," Reid said.

I shook my head.

"I'm going to make love to you right now," Reid said.

"Okay," I said shaking my head.

He pushed into me hard and fast.

"Shit," Reid whispered into my neck.

"Hmm," I moaned as he started moving.

He hitched my one leg up around his waist causing him to go deeper.

"Faster and harder," I groaned.

He obliged going harder and faster making me want to beg him for release. He was hitting that spot that made me feel like jell-o.

"Reid please," I begged

He merely smirked dropping his face into my neck, laying little kisses. Reid started making his movements shallow and fast.

"Please," I whimpered.

I was right at the hump right before I lost all control over my body. I needed that extra little something to get my over it but Reid wasn't giving it too me.

"Reid," I moaned into his neck.

He moved his hand between us, using his thumb to help bring me over the edge. I swear I saw stars as I came. My inner walls clamped against Reid milking him of his orgasm. He slowly stopped moving, letting his full weight rest on top of me.

After our third round of pure raw sex, we were sweaty and wrapped in each others arms.

"So tell me," I said, "When did you feel like something different was going on."

"It's going to sound cheesy," Reid warned.

"I don't care, I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Freshman year. You had just broken up with that jackass Cameron. You crawled into bed with me after it happened all puffy eyed and snot nosed. You said I don't want any more jackasses. I said I'd never hurt you. You didn't say anything because you had fallen asleep. I thought you looked amazing that night even though you had just been crying."

"Really?"

"Really baby girl."

I kissed his chest.

"Now spill," Reid said.

"Sophomore year. That spring formal."

"Wasn't that when your date ditched you?"

"Yeah. You threatened to damage him for hurting me."

"Why then?"

"I couldn't tell you. I mean you were always so protective over me but then something changed that night maybe the look in your eyes I don't know to be honest."

We laid there just enjoying each others company.

"You know I'm not very good at expressing my feelings," Reid started.

"Mhmm," I hummed.

"Ever since that dare, I've been trying to figure out what I feel towards you. I thought it over and over since the first time we were together ever, even though I was trying to prove how much I wanted you by kissing almost everywhere on your body. Then I saw you on our first official date and everything went haywire because I don't do feelings and I didn't know what they were. I know this is going to sound cliché and all since its you know Valentines Day but I want you to know how I feel."

I looked up at him waiting for him to tell me.

"Dani, I figured it out," Reid said.

"What did you figure out?" I asked.

"How I feel."

I kept quiet even though he said he knew what he was feeling but I could tell he was nervous as hell.

"And how is that?" I pushed.

"I love you," Reid whispered.

I stopped breathing. I sat up and looked at him.

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you…" he trailed.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have…"

I cut him off with a soft kiss.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for god knows how long," I said, " I love you Reid Garwin."


	14. Birthday Fight

**First I would like to apologize for taking so long to upload. I got swamped with homework and work. Yay for those lol anyways, hope you like the chapter. Reviews=happiness :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant just my characters.

* * *

**

Birthday Fight

"So tell me my dear," Kate said, " What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing really," I answered, " Reid said we'd do something."

"Since your birthday is tomorrow, we are having the party after then," Lexi said.

I nodded my head before leaving to look for Reid.

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"Nothing," Reid replied.

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist, causing him to turn around and look at me.

"I'm kidding," Reid said.

"Sure you are," I pouted.

Reid pulled me into him.

"You'll see it tomorrow don't have a heart attack," Reid promised.

"What times your meet tonight?" I asked.

Reid looked over at Tyler.

"JV starts at five. We start at seven," Tyler answered for both of them.

"Thank you baby boy," I said, "It seems my boyfriend is ill-equipped to tell me what is going on."

"You weren't complaining last night," Reid butted in.

"That is something I did not need to know," Tyler said shaking his head.

" Ignore him," I said, "The girls and I should be there at six thirty."

"I'll see you down at the locker room," Tyler said before leaving us.

"Be the loudest one?" Reid asked.

"I suppose," I sighed.

"I'll walk you to your room."

Reid walked me to my room.

"I love you," Reid said against my lips.

"Love you too," I replied.

He kissed me harder making it go deeper.

"Look I know you two love to have sex, but seriously right outside my door?" I heard.

I pulled away to the comment. Blake was standing there with her hands on her hips.

" Sorry," I apologized meekly.

" Whatever you say," Blake said, " Reid now go, you have a meet to go win."

Reid kissed me one last time before leaving us.

"You two are so cute it's disgusting," Blake commented.

"Right so I told them we'd be there by six thirty and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing in math so your going to help me," I said.

So that's what we did for the next hour and a half before we got dressed.

" So who is all going to be there?" Lexi asked.

" I think its St. James, Marshall and St. Mary's," Kate answered.

By the time we got to the pool the stands were almost filled. Once the meet started I felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the crowd to see if I could figure out who was looking at me. I found a group of junior girls that seemed to rule their grade looking at me, mainly it was Lauren Hill who kept staring at me. When I made eye contact with her she quickly looked away.

" Why is Lauren staring at me?" I asked.

" Couldn't tell you," Blake shrugged, " Maybe its because your with Reid and she wants him all to herself."

Through out the meet I noticed that Lauren kept looking at me. When we met up with the guys I was relieved to get away from her. We decided to meet up at Nicky's once the guys were done with the talk their swim coach always gave after each swim meet.

" Hey baby," Reid said as he sat down beside me.

" Hey," I said back.

" How'd we do?"

" You sucked."

" We won!"

" I'm just kidding. You were amazing."

I kissed his cheek.

" So what time is your party?" Reid asked.

I looked over at the girls. I didn't know anything other than that I _had_ to be there.

" Oh seven until whenever. Its at our place since my parents are out of town," Kate answered for me.

He nodded his head.

" You want anything?" Reid asked.

" Nope, I'm good," I answered.

" Baby boy lets go."

Reid and Tyler headed to the pool tables where they were probably going to hustle Aaron out of his weekly allowance. Then Pouge and Caleb went to the foosball tables.

" So has Reid told you what he is going to get you for your birthday?" Blake asked.

" Nope, won't budge," I sighed.

" Not at all?" Lexi asked.

" Lets see I even said I'd go down on him even though I normally don't!"

" You've never given Reid a blow job?" Kate asked.

" I have, once."

" You're kidding right?" Blake asked.

" No…"

" I've gone down plenty of times!" Lexi said.

" Holy shit, I don't need to know this. The guys are like family to me and that's just not funny," I said.

" Sorry," Lexi said, " Anyways, you've bribed him with a lot of stuff and he hasn't budge at all?"

" No," I pouted.

" I'm sure its something out of this world," Kate said.

" So you know what it is?" I asked.

" No."

" Don't lie to me."

" I don't!"

" What the hell is she doing with Reid?" I heard Lexi ask.

I turned my attention toward the pool tables where my boyfriend was. Low and behold the pain in the ass was at the same exact table, as Reid and Tyler and she was getting a little too touchy feely for me. So I decided to take the reigns and go over there.

" Hey baby," I smiled as I got beside him.

" Hey," Reid said kissing the side of neck.

I looked at Lauren and if looks could kill I'd be six feet under by now.

" Dani," Lauren said stiffly.

" Lauren," I smirked.

I knew she hated me since Reid and I started dating because from what I understand they used to be fuck buddies when Reid got tired of random girls.

" So I hear your birthday thuis tomorrow," Lauren said.

" Yes, tomorrow," I smiled.

Lauren huffed and walked away.

" Are you being jealous?" Reid asked.

" Me, no," I answered.

" I think you were."

" I wasn't!"

" Well I think it's sexy."

" You do?"

" Totally."

Reid kissed me before walking me back to the table.

" Now behave," Reid ordered.

I went to say something but Reid cut me off.

" What are you three looking at?"

I noticed the other three looking between Reid and I.

" Nothing," Blake grinned.

" Right," he said slowly.

" Just go back to your game," I said.

Reid looked at the four of us before leaving.

" Will you three knock it off!" I scolded.

" What, we can't wrap our heads around the fact that you've only ever given Reid Garwin the sex god of Spencer, one fucking blow job," Lexi said.

" Will you keep it down!" I hissed.

" We're just surprised," Kate said.

"Please tell us that he has at least gone down on you," Blake said.

"Yes."

" So he hasn't wasted his sex skills then," Lexi grinned.

" Hey! What are you saying?" I asked.

" Nothing sweetie," she grinned.

I leaned back in my chair folding my arms across my chest glaring at them. While the rest of the group stayed, I decided to head out because of a headache that was becoming worse as I sat there at the table.

All of school the buzz of my birthday party was ringing through out the school.

" So after school we'll head to my house to get ready," Kate said.

" Sounds good."

When school was over, I was taken to Kate's.

" So anything that looks breakable and valuable take them upstairs to my room. I'm going to lock my door so they can't get in there and have sex or anything in there and so that none of these break and I get grounded for life by my parents," Kate explained.

Two hours later everything breakable and valuable was locked in Kate's room.

" So lets get ready, everyone should start arriving soon," Lexi said.

By eight o'clock the party was in full swing.

" Dance with me baby girl," Reid said.

I let him pull me into the makeshift dance floor. As we danced, Reid kissed me. As our bodies moved to the beat of the music, our mouths moved in time of our own rhythm. I slowly pulled away as the song that was currently playing came to an end.

" I'll be right back, I have to go pee," I said.

" Then I'll be in the kitchen getting us drinks," Reid said.

" Nothing strong."

" I know, don't worry."

I kissed him quickly before I went to the bathroom. Luckily I didn't have to wait in line since I knew where the other bathrooms were and no one else was allowed upstairs so it was an advantage. After I went and came back down I spotted Lauren talking to one of her followers.

" He was amazing last night," Lauren said.

I rolled my eyes.

" Who?" her follower asked.

" Reid. Sex with him never gets old."

I thought I felt my heart stop in my chest. I knew I left before Reid because I was starting to get a headache from all the noise last night. And I was pretty sure he went straight back to his dorm. But then again, Reid has been pretty sketchy for the past week or so. He hasn't really told me what he's been doing when he did disappear.

"But I thought he was with Dani," the follower said.

" Oh he is. I guess she's not good enough to keep him satisfied," Lauren said.

I could hear the smirk in her answer. I was livid. I pushed through the crowd determined to find Reid. He was right where he said he was going to be. By the coolers holding two bottles of beer in his hands talking to someone. Reid met me halfway.

" Did you have sex with her?" I asked as soon as he was close enough.

" Sex with who?" he asked.

" Lauren."

Silence.

" Here," Reid said to some random kid.

He shoved the two bottles into the other kids hands.

" Why the fuck would I have sex with her?" Reid asked.

" I don't know you tell me," I said, " You haven't exactly told me where the hell you've been going for the past like two weeks. So why the fuck wouldn't I think something was going on?"

" Did you actually hear her say that?"

" Yes!"

I was starting to get worried. He wasn't defending himself, explaining why he hasn't been around very much. I was hurting inside because I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I knew his history with girls. I knew he still looked at them when he didn't think I was paying attention.

"Dani," Reid said, " You have to believe me!"

" Why should I? You haven't exactly been telling me where the fuck you've been going and where you've been for like the past two weeks," I countered.

" I can't tell you!"

" Right, that's what you always say. You can't tell me anything because I'm not allowed to know."

" Dani."

He went to reach for my hand.

" Don't," I hissed pulling my hand back.

" Dani, don't do this," Reid pleaded.

I looked up at him. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Why can't I?" I asked, " Why can't I protect my heart from being broken?"

" Baby…"

" You fucking promised that you'd never hurt me!"

He opened and shut his mouths a couple of times. I couldn't take it anymore, I headed out of the room to find my purse and coat so I could leave. Before I could make it out the door Reid stopped me again.

" Dani please listen to me," Reid begged.

" You aren't explaining anything so why should I?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; he just let me go to my car. He couldn't even defend himself to my accusations. He couldn't even disprove what I said. The ring tone I assigned for Blake sang on my phone.

" What?" I snapped.

" Where are you?" she asked.

" On my way home."

" What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure everyone will be talking about it for the next fucking month."

" Dani, stop where you are, Tyler's going to come get you."

" I want to be alone."

" Dani please."

" I'll text you when I get home."

" Dan…"

I hung up before she could say anything else. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to deal with anything that had to do with Reid. When I did get home, I went straight to my room. Anything and everything dealing with Reid I threw across the room before collapsing against my door sobbing.


	15. Birthday Fight Reid

**So here is another chapter just in Reid's POV. Might be thrown for a loop maybe not anyways reviews are lovely. :) Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the next couple of days instead of a week.

* * *

**

Birthday Fight

**Reid's POV**

"What did you end up getting her?" Tyler asked.

"A necklace, mom gave it to me. She said that it's a family thing. Granddad gave it grandma who gave it to dad you gave it to her yada yada yada, she said I should give it to Dani," I explained.

"And when do you plan on giving it to her?"

"Hopefully later tonight or tomorrow."

I felt arms wrap around me.

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" I heard.

"Nothing," I smirked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. She unwrapped her arms from around me making me turn around.

"I'm kidding," I said.

"Sure you are," She pouted.

I pulled her into me.

"You'll see it tomorrow, don't have a heart attack," I promised,

"What times your meet tonight?" she asked.

I looked over at Baby boy.

"JV starts at five. We start at seven," he answered.

"Thank you baby boy," I said, "it seems my boyfriend is ill-equipped to tell me what is going on."

"You weren't complaining last night," I cut in.

I noticed both Tyler and Dani's face start getting red.

"That is something I did not need to know," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Ignore him," Dani said, "The girls and I should be there at six thirty."

"I'll see you down at the locker room," Baby boy said before leaving us.

"Be the loudest one?" Reid asked.

"I suppose," she sighed.

"I'll walk you to your room."

I walked down to her room.

"I love you," I said against her lips.

"Love you too," she replied.

I kissed her immediately making it go deeper.

"Look I know you two love to have sex, but seriously right outside my door?" I heard.

She pulled away at the comment. Blake was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly.

"Whatever you say," Blake said, "Reid now go, you have a meet to go win."

I kissed her one last time before heading back down to the locker room.

"Have you heard anything else?" Tyler asked as I got to my locker.

I knew what he was talking about.

"No. They haven't found anything," I sighed.

Our dads were trying to find a loophole. A loophole to stop the aging every time they used and we used once we ascended. My dad is the next one slowly dying. Caleb's dad was dying for the past of couple of years, but he ended up willing his powers to Caleb when he was fighting Chase. That's when the rest of our dad's decided to start looking for some sort of loophole in the using shit.

I feel bad for not telling baby girl about this whole thing, but I didn't want her to get involved with it. Its not like she didn't know we had the powers. Since we've grown up together, we pretty much know everything about each other and our parents thought that it would be smart to tell her about the whole powers thing.

"Have you told her yet?" Caleb asked.

"No. I don't want her getting involved in it," I answered.

"You have been really sketchy lately about everything," Pouge said.

"But she hasn't asked any question though."

"Not yet," Tyler said.

He did have a point. She wasn't asking any questions yet, which was a good thing. I was prepared to tell her when she did ask about it…to a point.

"We gotta get out there," Tyler said.

We headed out to the pool where everyone was sitting. I scanned the crowd for Dani. I saw her sitting at the top of the bleachers with the rest of the girls. We ended up winning the meet. After the speech our coach always gave us we decided to meet up at Nicky's.

The guys and I walked in the girls were already at our table.

"Hey baby," I said as I sat down.

"Hey," she smiled.

"How'd we do?"

"You sucked."

"We won!"

"I'm just kidding. You were amazing."

She kissed my cheek.

"So what time is your party?" I asked.

I was trying to figure out when I should give her, her gift. My question caused her to look over at the other girls. I had a feeling she didn't know anything other than the fact that she had to be there at the party. Kate looked slightly confused until she realized what and why Dani was looking over at her for.

"Oh, seven until whenever. It's at our place since my parents are out of town," Kate answered.

"You want anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm good," she answered.

"Baby boy lets go," I said to Tyler.

We headed to the pool tables waiting for Abbott to take the bait and let us take his weekly allowance.

"So what's up with Lauren lately, she's got that look of I'm going to ruin everything between you and baby girl," Tyler pointed out.

"I don't know," I sighed, "Ever since I told her right before Dani and I started going out that I no longer wanted to fuck her she's become a bitch."

I noticed Lauren over at the bar. Shit why the hell did I have to go and look over at her? Eye contact is a bad move.

"Why'd you look over at her?" Tyler asked.

"I just wanted to know where she was at so I could avoid her," I huffed.

Lauren was standing in front of me.

"So tell me," Lauren said, "How long are you going to be with her?"

"As long as she wants me," I answered.

"Well if you get bored, you should call me."

And cue baby girl.

"Hey baby," she smiled as she got beside me.

"Hey," I replied kissing the side of her neck.

I looked between the two girls and with the look Dani was getting she would probably be six feet under.

"Dani," Lauren said stiffly.

"Lauren," she smirked.

Oh how I love baby girl. She has the smirk down already. Dani knew about our past, that we used to be fuck buddies when I didn't feel like getting with random girls.

"So I hear your birthday is tomorrow," Lauren said.

"Yes, tomorrow," Dani smiled

Her smile meant back off bitch, your not going to get anywhere with my boyfriend. I watched Lauren huff and walk away.

"Are you being jealous?" I asked.

"Me, no," Dani answered.

"I think you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Well I think it's sexy."

"You do?"

"Totally."

I kissed her before walking her back to the table.

"Now behave," I ordered.

I noticed the other three girls looking between the two of us.

"What are you three looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing," Blake grinned.

"Right."

"Just go back to your game," Dani said.

I looked at the four of them before heading back to the pool table. About nine thirty she ended up leaving because of a headache. Tyler and I ended up cleaning Abbott out of his allowance before we decided to head out.

By lunch the next everyone was talking about baby girls birthday party. The girls all went to Kate's house to get everything ready for the party while the guys and I went to the Danvers colony house.

"So we don't get killed," Caleb said, "We have to leave at six thirty."

Our dad's handed us books and had us look through them to see if we could find anything. Like Caleb suggested we headed to Kate's house. As soon as we were there I searched for Dani.

"Dance with me baby girl," I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

I pulled her out into the makeshift dance floor. As we danced, I kissed her. Our bodies moved to the beat of the music as our lips moved to a time of their own. She pulled away as the song came to an end.

"I'll be right back, I have to go pee," she said.

"Then I'll be in the kitchen getting us drinks," I said.

"Nothing strong."

"I know, don't worry."

I watched her go to the bathroom as I headed to the kitchen to get us drinks.

"When are you giving it to her?" Tyler asked.

"Probably after the party," I answered.

I grabbed two bottles of beer. I noticed baby girl pushing through the crowd looking positively livid.

"Did you have sex with her?" Dani blurted out.

"Sex with who?" I asked.

I had no idea who the hell she was talking about let alone what she was talking about.

"Lauren."

I didn't say anything.

"Here," I mumbled to some random kid.

I shoved the two bottles into the guys' hands.

"Why the fuck would I have sex with her?" I asked.

I didn't want her. I wanted baby girl.

"I don't know you tell me," She said, "You haven't exactly told me where the hell you've been going for the past like two weeks. So why the fuck wouldn't I think something was going on?"

"Did you actually hear her say that?"

"Yes!"

I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. I was too much in shock to figure out what was going on to tell her the truth; to tell her that I was actually trying to save my fathers life.

"Dani," I said, " You have to believe me!"

"Why should I? You haven't exactly been telling me where the fuck you've been going and where you've been for like the past two weeks," she countered.

"I can't tell you!"

"Right, that's what you always say. You can't tell me because I'm not allowed to know."

"Dani."

I reached for her hand.

"Don't," she hissed pulling her hand back.

"Dani, don't do this," I pleaded.

Sweet baby Jesus she was crying.

"Why can't I?" she asked, " Why can't I protect my heart from being broken?"

"Baby…"

"You fucking promised that you'd never hurt me!"

I opened and shut my mouth a couple of times. My heart was breaking as I watched her head out of the room.

"Dani please listen to me," I begged.

"You aren't explaining anything so why should I?" she asked.

I watched her walk out of the house and to her car. I felt a hand on my arm. I knew who it was

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You want to talk?" she asked.

"No. She accused me of sleeping with Lauren."

"Did you?"

"No."

I needed to get out of the house. I felt the jewelry box in my pocket. It weighed like a ton.

"I'm leaving," I said flatly.

I couldn't even think. Instead of going to the dorm, so I didn't have to deal with any questions from Tyler.

"Reid," my mom said, "Why are you here so early? I thought you were at Dani's party?"

I just looked at her. When she said her name, a sharp pain went through my chest.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think we broke up."

She looked at me.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"She asked if I had sex with this one girl and I couldn't even say no!"

She pulled me into her.

"I don't want to lose her," I said into her shoulder.

"You aren't going to lose her," she soothed.

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Every minute until you get her back."

"I should've told her about dad."

Mom kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to go up to my room," I sighed.

"I'll be here if you need anything," mom said.

I retracted myself from her grip and headed up to the room. I took the necklace out of my pocket and opened the top. I stared at it thinking about how I screwed my chance up with Dani. I knew if I tried to tell her shouldn't wouldn't listen to me. I knew I couldn't go near her right away because she'll probably end up punching me.

I had to get her to believe me that I didn't have sex with Lauren. I needed to tell her that I was with the other guys helping our dads with finding a loophole with the aging every time we used.


	16. The Truth

**I am really really really sorry I haven't updated for over a week, I got some writers block :( Anyways I wanted to let you know the story is almost over I think one more chapter and then I'm going to do a couple chapters in Reid's POV. And yes there will be a sequel yay right? I should have the last chapter up later tonight and then I'll start uploading Reid's POV chapters :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant characters only mine **

* * *

The Truth

Two days, since I heard I love you. Two days since the fight. Two days since I last saw Reid. Two long fucking days.

"Jesus," I heard someone mutter.

I felt the bed dip behind me.

" Baby girl," I heard Tyler whisper.

I didn't answer.

" Talk to me," he said.

" He cheated on me," I muttered.

Tyler pulled me into him.

"Did he say he did?" Tyler asked.

"No. He didn't even defend himself let alone deny it."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Do you know something?"

"No."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but right now I could care less.

"Do you think he would?" I asked.

"No. He loves you too much."

"I just wish he would've said no."

"Would you have believed him?"

I thought about it for a second. Would I have believed him if he would've said no?

"I don't know," I said.

"It's a yes or no question," Tyler said.

"Probably. If he would've said something other than you have to believe me."

"I'll stay if you want."

"That'd be nice. I don't feel like dealing with the others."

Tyler kissed the back of my head.

"Ty," I whispered.

"What Dani?" he asked.

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Unfortunately baby girl it is."

"I want to stop hurting."

"I know."

Tyler ended up staying with me for the rest of the weekend. Unfortunately, it was Monday and I had to deal with everything. I could handle the whispers and the stares but I don't think I would be able to deal with Lauren. The smirk I was going to be given if I saw her. God I would just love to punch her but I didn't want to get suspended or anything, but then again it would totally be worth it.

"Dani! Caleb's here," I heard my mom shout.

I quickly grabbed my messenger bag and went out to meet Caleb.

"You okay?" Caleb asked as I got in.

I looked over at him.

"I'll take that as a no," he guessed.

I stared out the window watching everything pass by.

"How are you going to do this lunch thing?" Caleb asked.

"I'll go to the library," I answered.

Caleb dropped the subject knowing that I wouldn't go into bigger detail. I was perfectly fine being by myself. When we did get into school everyone was looking at me. The whispers started.

"Just don't pay attention to them," Caleb said.

"I'll see you during history," I said.

I slowly made my way to my first class. Blake was already there like usual.

"You stole my boyfriend for the weekend," She said.

"I know," I said flatly.

"No smart ass comment. This is bad,"

I put my head down on my folded arms.

"Why's your phone off?" Blake asked.

I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"He's been texting me I'm sorry since noon yesterday," I sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she asked.

"I'm not ready to."

"When will you be?"

"He's probably off with Lauren."

"Reid's a wreck. Nicky even noticed a change last night."

"Miss Smith are you done?" our teacher asked.

Blake sunk back into her chair. Thank god that conversation was over.

The rest of class ended up going slow like I expected it to. By the time my second class rolled around I could catch a few of the conversations people were having.

"I heard him and Lauren fucked right under her nose."

"Well supposedly she joined them."

My all time favorite one would have to be this one:

"I heard she's pregnant with Reid's baby and then supposedly Lauren is pregnant too."

Yeah have no idea how that one started. I'm not pregnant and I'm pretty sure Lauren isn't either. When I was actually in class even the teacher was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. Just what I needed, the teachers to know about this whole fucking thing, the bad thing is what the students knew most likely the teachers were going to know either by the end of the day or the end of the week.

Here I am sitting in the library just to avoid the one person that I should be talking to. Jesus Christ just what I wanted. Lauren was coming in with her followers looking all high and mighty.

"So sad your sitting in here," Lauren said.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked.

"Nothing just pointing stuff out."

"Lauren, just so you know I could ruin you in two seconds flat. So why don't you go run off spread your legs for Abbott like you normally do during lunch."

Her face went through three different shades of red, while her followers held back their laughs.

"Didn't think anyone knew about that did you?" I asked.

Lauren stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"How the hell do you know that?" she hissed.

"So you're admitting it?" I asked.

"I never said I did."

"Your face gives it away. I walked in on you two. For Christ sake find a fucking janitors closet instead of a bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow for her to say something.

"You know, it's nice to have you off your high horse," Lauren said, "Thank god Reid's back with me. Seriously he complained that you never gave him a blowjob and had to do all the work."

My heart stopped.

"Didn't think I knew that did you?" Lauren smirked.

I slammed my books closed.

"Your quite the bitch," I seethed, "How about you tell it to my face without any obstacles."

"Is there a problem ladies?" I heard behind me.

Mrs. Vaughn, the librarian was standing behind us.

"No mam she merely dropped a pencil and I was getting it for her," I lied smoothly.

She looked at us one last time before disappearing.

"Say it again and see what happens," I said.

"Is that a threat?" Lauren asked.

"Did it sound like I was going to do something to you?"

Bitch I had you there. I grabbed my books and headed out of the library to let her think it over.

As I flew out of the library in rage I collided with someone.

"Jesus baby girl watch where you're going…"

Sweet baby Jesus. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard the nickname leave from the person's lips. I heard him suck in a sharp breath. I looked up to see Reid standing in front of me. We both ended up doing that awkward dance where I went to one side he did the same thing. I ended up moving to the right just enough to go by him. As I made my way down the hallway I peeked over my shoulder at him. He was still standing there in the exact same spot as I left him. One last look would last me right?

By the time I got back to my dorm after school, Blake was already bugging me to talk to Reid about the whole situation.

"Blake, what don't you get," I said, " I don't want to talk to him. He broke my heart on my fucking birthday."

She looked at me for a second.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked.

"All I'm saying is you should talk to him," she said.

"What if I don't want to talk to him?"

"Well then I think your being a little over dramatic about the whole thing."

I slammed my dresser drawer shut.

"I'm being over dramatic? Don't you think I have the fucking right to be a little over dramatic since I don't fucking know if Reid fucking cheated on me or not?" I asked.

"Don't you think I understand that?" she asked.

"No I don't think you understand. Have you had a boyfriend who couldn't even defend himself when he was accused of cheating? Tyler doesn't have the heart to cheat on anyone he'd tell you right off the bat if he did or not. Reid, he's an amazing liar so he wouldn't have a problem not telling if he did something like cheating on a girl. I don't think you really understand what the fuck I'm going through right now. So why don't you just back the fuck off for once and let me do my own god damn thing."

I grabbed my overnight bag so I could head home.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"Home," I stated simply.

I wasn't ready to deal with Blake and her constant pushing to get me to talk to Reid about the whole situation that was going on.

So maybe I wasn't right about the two-minute look at Reid last week didn't last enough, I was missing him too much. It's been a week since our fight and since we broke up, at least I think we broke up.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"What's what?" I asked.

"That."

I followed his finger only to have my gaze land on a post-it-note. It said:

_Meet me at our place. 4:00_

"Who's it from?" Baby boy asked.

"Don't worry," I sighed.

I knew whom it was from. I knew the chicken scratch for writing anywhere. Our spot was this clearing behind the school that no one knew about.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I said shutting my locker.

"We're supposed to work on…" Tyler started.

"Baby boy let the girl go," Caleb interjected.

I looked over in thanks before setting off to our spot. When I did get there his back was to me.

"I didn't think you were going to show," he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say or do. I knew what my heart wanted me to do, run up to him wrap my arms around him hug the shit out of him and make out until we were breathless.

"I wanted to explain myself," he said turning around.

I finally got to see his face. The guys were right he did look like he hadn't gotten any sleep since the whole thing went down.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

I shook my head, tucking pieces of hair behind my ear.

"Those two weeks I was gone I wasn't with Lauren, I can promise you that. The guys knew where I was because I was with them along with our dads," Reid started explaining.

I continued to look at him. What was this whole thing with their dad's and whatever else? I wanted questions answered not more questions that lead to wanting more answers.

"Remember Caleb's dad? How he looked like he was in his nineties?" he asked.

I shook my head, vaguely remembering what he was talking about. All I knew was that they had powers that they got when they were thirteen and then full powers when they were eighteen that's it.

"That's what…" he paused.

He looked down at the ground trying to collect himself.

"That is what is happening to my dad," he stated softly.

"Reid, I have no idea what talking about," I said.

He looked up at me.

"I'll start from the beginning," he sighed.

"I know all about your powers but what is the deal with him looking older then he is?" I asked.

"Every time we use, it takes a part of us, making us age faster."

Huh, that's not good.

"Caleb's dad had a problem with it. He kept using, and then finally he looked like he was ninety something. That's what is happening to my dad. The guys and I have been trying to help them out by finding a loophole to this whole aging shit and we can't find anything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He smiled slightly. I couldn't help it; I always had to make sure there was something I could do to help.

"Unfortunately no," he said.

We stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," Reid said, "I should've told you that I never had sex with her. I should've told you all about the whole powers thing to begin with."

"You should've told me," I said.

"I know. I didn't want to put you in danger since of the whole Chase incident."

"So you know what happened to Chase?"

He looked at me for a second before taking a deep breath.

"There were actually five families. Garwin, Danvers, Simms, Parry and Pope. During the witch trials, the Pope family got killed off or so we thought. Chase was really the fifth line and he was power hungry. He wanted Caleb's powers. Caleb and him went at it on his birthday and he just vanished," he explained.

I stood there taking everything in.

"So is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"No, that's everything," Reid said, "That's the truth."

Reid pulled me into him.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Reid said into my hair.

"Me too," I said into his chest.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For accusing you of cheating on me."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"Well apology accepted then."

"I guess yours is accepted."

"It better be."

"It is."

I pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Does this mean everything is back to normal?" Reid asked.

"Yes. And with how many times my phones gone off in the time I've been here everyone wants to know what is going on," I said.

"I love you baby girl," Reid said against my lips.

"I love you too."


	17. Epilouge

**So this is the last chapter, technically it isn't. I will be adding Reid's POV on a couple of chapters not all but a couple :) I should have the first couple up either tonight or some time tomorrow hopefully this makes up for the long delay I had between posting the last couple of chapters.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant.**

* * *

Epilogue

When I found out the truth I was relived that he didn't actually cheat on me with Lauren. The next days in school Lauren was cowering in the background afraid that I was going to go after her. Like that was going to happen. Graduation was coming up and I didn't feel like getting expelled right before then.

Graduation was well graduation. Tyler was valedictorian like everyone expected. He said that every single one of us were off to do great things in our lives. Doctors, writers, lawyers or teachers or whatever else they were studying to become. Tears were shed, smiles were shared, hats were thrown and pictures were taken before most of us headed to the Dells to party.

We all got accepted into the schools we wanted. Blake, Lexi and I were all accepted into Boston University. Tyler and Caleb got accepted to Harvard. Pouge, Kate and Reid got accepted into University of New York.

As for Reid's and mine relationship, it's stronger than ever. We were still trying to figure out how to work the distance thing out. We were two hours or so away from each other, so we could see each other on the weekend if we wanted to. Reid suggested that he would be the one to travel to see me but I wasn't going to have it so we decided we'd switch up every other weekend to visit each other but we had to make sure we each didn't have anything that weekend that was important.

As for Reid's dad, he's doing okay for now. The guys still haven't been able to find anything to help with the aging whenever they use. Because of this ordeal I've noticed that Reid hasn't been using as much only for some stupid shit that makes him get reprimanded by Caleb. Reid promised to keep me updated on the progress as we went through college and when we didn't see each other.

So for now Reid and I have been close trying to get as much time together as we can before we all leave for college. I wasn't ready for us to become that far apart. The others just rolled their eyes and let us walk away so we could go have bedroom time as Lexi called it.

When college time did roll around we were going to be okay. We had all the necessities to talk, cell phone, pay phone, email, facebook, AIM, and web cam and the old fashioned pen on paper when we felt like seeing each other's hand writings or something more intimate.

I guess this is it then. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to know about how we managed through college and for the rest of our life.


	18. Confessions Reid POV

**Yay for me, three additions in one day I am very proud of myself anyways here's one of the few of Reid POV chapters enjoy :D

* * *

**

Confession's

**Reid POV**

I was walking Baby girl to her class like I normally did talking to Tyler about a bet I made with Abbott last night. Aaron lost the bet making me win about three hundred dollars.

"This is your stop baby girl," I said.

I kissed the top of her head before heading to class with Tyler.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Tyler asked.

"Why do you keep asking that?" I said, "I swear nothing is going on between us!"

"Whatever you say dude."

There was nothing between Dani and I. We were too close for anything like that. I was always going to be there for her and she was going to always be there for me no matter what.

By the time school was over, I was ready to get out of here, ready for our movie night we always had on Friday nights because my parents were out of town.

"You going straight to your place?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," I answered, " You coming?"

Tyler nodded as we headed out to his hummer so we could go to my house. By five almost everyone was at my place, Lexi was already picking out a movie, mumbling something to Kate about Johnny Depp. By five thirty I noticed baby girls' car pulling into the driveway, before they could even get to the door I was greeting them.

"Baby girl, Blake," I greeted.

"Garwin," Blake said.

She moved past me as I slipped my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked.

"Most likely," she answered leaning into me.

We headed inside and got situated before we decided on what we were going to do first, the movie or the continuing game of truth or dare. We ended up on watching the movie Cry Baby because Lexi wanted to see it. As the movie started Dani ended up curling into me like she normally did when we watched the movie.

As the credits started rolling we took off for the bathrooms and to get something to eat. About twenty minutes later we were all back in our respective spots waiting for the game to begin. Last week Pouge was the last one to get dared to do something. His eyes wandered around the room before landing on Baby girl. Pouge asked about her tattoos, which made Lexi ask about them. She stood up and showed the music note behind her ear, the one on her hand, the pentagram on her hip. When she bent down to take her sock off I realized she got a new one. It was a cluster of four stars with a trail of little ones behind them.

"You didn't have that one two weeks ago!" Lexi said.

"I know," Dani stated simply.

I would be getting more information out of baby girl later tonight. As the game went on the truths and dares were getting better. Currently it was Blake's turn who was asking me truth or dare. I chose dare like I normally would.

Then she got this look in her eye, like she was up to something no good.

"Reid I dare you to kiss Dani. Not your simple peck on the lips either," she smirked.

I looked over at Dani who was looking at me with wide eyes. I wasn't going to back down on the dare and she knew that but if she didn't want to go through with this, I was going to because I didn't want to pressure her. I silently asked her if it was okay, she shook her head telling me to go ahead.

I slid my hand around her neck as my lips met hers. I don't know what was different with this kiss but it was. Everything about it was, the feeling I got was something I've never felt before when I've made out with a girl. As the kiss progressed I felt her hands snake around my neck, with her fingers locking in my hair. Then there was a tightening in my pants, making me even more confused. I slowly pulled away leaning my forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Talk about sexual tension," I heard someone say, "that was one of the hottest kisses I've ever seen."

Both our heads snapped towards the voice. All six of our friends were staring at us with mouths hanging wide open.

"Maybe we should continue this next week," Kate suggested.

With that, everyone started getting up to head out for the night. After the house was empty besides Baby girl and I, we started getting ready for bed.

While I was waiting for her to get done getting ready for bed, I started thinking about the kiss. Tyler always talked about how he felt toward Blake. The weird feeling in his stomach when he first met her, his heart beating faster when she was near, sweaty palms. So far out of all the things he told me, I had. I wasn't ready for this. I think I was falling for her. I didn't do girlfriends let alone feelings. I couldn't be falling for her or could I?

A couple of minutes later, Dani came out and crawled in beside me quickly getting situated, her curled into my side while I held her in place.

"Night baby girl," I said into the top of her head.

"Night bubbers," she said.

I laughed silently at the nickname. I have no idea where she got the nickname yet alone got it but that's what she's been calling me since we were about ten. I had to ask her about the tattoo on her foot. Her explanation was that each start represented both us guys because we were the most constant people in her life. When I woke up she was sound asleep.

"Baby girl," I said, " wake up."

She snuggled into my side and when she did that it meant her feet were going to go in between my legs.

"Don't you dare," I warned.

She slid her feet in between my legs, which sucks because her feet are always cold in the morning, I've tried to get her to wear socks to bed but it didn't work because they always ended up coming off in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Blake and I are supposed to go shopping," she mumbled.

She didn't like shopping what so ever so it must be girl time or something like that. When I told her that it was almost noon she slowly got up to get ready.

I barged into the bathroom as she getting ready. She was just in her jeans and a bra doing something with her hair.

"You could've knocked," she mumbled.

My eyes lingered down her body taking everything in. Dani had an amazing body, curves all in the right places. Places I wanted to run my fingers over, places I wanted to kiss. I watched her pull her shirt on obstructing my view of her body.

"I'm going to head out," she said slowly.

I asked her if she wanted to come to Nicky's but she said something about it being guy time. I walked her down to her car. I got inside and called Tyler.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked as he answered.

"I think. I can't even say it because its not me!" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dani!"

"What about her?"

"That kiss did something to me!"

There was silence on his end of the line.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"No fucking way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What? Tell me!"

"Do you like her?"

"Why wouldn't I like her she's my best friend!"

"Reid, do I have to spell this out for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude you fucking like her."

"Obviously."

What the fuck was he talking about.

"Oh my god, your fucking stupid!" Tyler said.

"I am not!" I defended.

"I'll see you at Nicky's at four."

He hung up before I could ask any more questions. Of course I liked her she was my best friend after all. By the time four rolled around I wanted to know what the fuck Tyler was talking about.

"What the fuck were you talking about earlier?" I asked as we sat down.

Tyler, Pouge and Caleb looked at me.

"So you have weird feelings towards baby girl," Pouge smirked.

"I never said that," I said.

"You said the kiss did something to you," Tyler said.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Are you really that dense?" Caleb asked.

"Hey! I am not."

"I think we have to spell it out for him," he said.

"Okay, you said the kiss did something to you right?" Pouge asked.

"Yes."

"Have you felt like this before?" Tyler asked.

"No."

"Are you getting any of what we are saying?" Caleb asked.

I couldn't even figure out what they were talking about. I didn't even know what the hell was going on with me.

"You like her," Pouge said.

"Yes I do like her," I said.

Duh I liked her.

"No I mean like, like her," he said.

"Oh."

The other three laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh is all you have to say?" Tyler asked.

"I don't do feeling."

Which was true, I didn't do feelings. I've never dated just fucked around with random girls when I needed release.

"Just say it once," Tyler grinned.

"Say what once?" I asked.

"Say that you like baby girl," Caleb answered.

"I like baby girl," I said flatly.

"Like you mean it," Pouge said.

"I like Dani."

"Nope not good enough," Tyler smirked.

His smirk right now could out do mine.

"I like baby girl!" I exclaimed loud enough for them to hear.

They sank back in their seats smirking at my confession. We stayed the rest of the day at Nicky's playing pool or foosball. By the time I was ready for bed thoughts of Dani were swirling around my head making me go crazy.

_I was in the locker room getting shower after our meet that we lost. I was going to meet everyone at Nicky's later. I thought I was alone in the locker room but I heard what sounded like the door opening._

"_Hello?" I called out. _

_I wrapped a towel around my waist and padded out of the shower area. I looked down each locker area but couldn't find anyone. I shook my head and went back to finish my shower. It felt like someone was watching me as I was washing off. I turned around to see Dani leaning against the entryway. _

"_You do realize your in the guys locker room?" I asked._

"_I know," she said. _

"_Then why are you here?" _

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_And you had to do it here?"_

_Something was up with baby girl. She usually would've waited until after I got done._

"_It's important," she said._

_I looked at her for a second. _

"_And what did you need to tell me?" I asked._

"_I need your help."_

"_With what?" _

_She slowly pulled her shirt off revealing her creamy white skin. I could see her nipples straining against the material of her pale orange bra. I groaned inwardly as she slowly walked closer to me._

"_Are you going to tell me?" I asked._

" _I think you know what I need help with," she smirked._

" _Do you now?" _

"_Trust me I think you know."_

_She was right in front of me getting wet from the shower left forgotten. I watched her hands slowly travel down to the button of her jeans. Her hair was clinging to the sides of her face. She shimmied out of her jeans before kicking them to the side. I couldn't believe she was slowly stripping in front of me. _

"_How do you need help?" I asked._

"_I need release," she breathed._

"_What kind of release?"_

"_The kind my fingers can't help with."_

_Fuck me now. That statement went straight to my dick, bringing it to life. I didn't wait for her say anything; I grabbed the back of my head pulling her lips to mine. I immediately made the kiss deeper pulling her into me. My hands went to the back of her bra unhooking it and pulling it off her wet body. _

"_I want you so fucking bad," she said against my neck._

_I helped her out of her matching underwear. I laid her down on the floor lying on top of her. I lined up with entrance ready to fuck her senseless._

I sat up in bed feeling a wet spot in my boxers.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned falling on to my back.

I haven't had a wet dream since freshman year.

"Sweetie are you okay?" I heard my mom ask through the door.

"I'm fine," I said.

I heard her footsteps retreat from my door. I made my way into the bathroom to clean up. I couldn't believe I just had a wet dream about my best friend. Hell I couldn't even believe I was falling for her.


	19. Hide Those Feelings Reid POV

**So here is another Reid POV chapter. I am on a roll :) Anyways reviews would be lovely :) I might have the next one either up later tonight or sometime tomorrow

* * *

**

Hide Those Feelings

**Reid POV**

So it's been about a month since that kiss and we said we would act like it never happened. The guys were determined to get me to tell Dani how I felt about her.

We came up with a plan. A plan we called TD (Tell Dani). Pouge tried to joke saying touch down, meaning I scored getting Dani with me. It wasn't funny, so we just shook our heads and walked away after the conversation. Caleb was the one to come up with it. We decided to act like Chase was back. Dani would tell me about it, then I'd have her stay with me and then I'd tell her about my feelings towards her. Pretty good plan to me, I just hope I could actually tell her about them. While the girls were talking at our usual table while the guys and I were off playing either foosball or pool.

"When should I do it?" I asked Tyler as he was taking his shot.

"I don't know. I guess when you notice the other girls are getting bored and decide to go dance, you and I both know Dani probably won't be dancing right away," Tyler said.

"Reid," I heard behind me.

I turned around to notice Erica, one of the girls I fucked a couple of months ago.

"Erica," I nodded.

"Did you want to maybe head out of here?" she asked.

I knew what she wanted the moment she came over to me. She wanted us to hook up. I would've but I was on a mission to tell baby girl how I felt.

"I can't, I'm busy tonight," I said.

"I see, well if you need me for _anything_ you still have my number," she said.

"I know."

I watched her walk off towards her friends.

"Now," Tyler said.

"Now what?"

"Do it! The girls are getting ready to go dance."

I looked over and noticed Kate, Blake and Lexi go to the dance floor. I hid my eyes and made Chase appear. I watched the little interaction between them before I headed towards her.

"Baby girl," I said, as I got close enough.

She looked slightly pale; I just had to act like I had no idea what was going.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," I said.

"I'm okay," she said.

I knew she wasn't about ready to tell me about "Chase". I pulled her onto the dance floor, pulling her back flush with my chest.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

She turned to face me.

"I thought I saw Chase," she confessed.

"He's dead," I said.

Gotta act like I had no idea what was going on and make sure I acted like he was a possible threat.

"I know," she said.

"He's not going to talk or get you," I promised.

Obviously he wasn't going to get her. He wasn't even alive.

"We're going to have to tell the guys," I said into her ear as we went back to dance.

Two songs later, we were sitting at our table. The only thing that could be a problem was that she didn't feel the same way towards me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship that we've had since we were born. She slowly looked over at me, I guess she felt me staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah."

As we got to the car, I made sure Tyler know that we were leaving.

"You okay?" she asked as we went got in the car.

"Yeah, I'm a little unnerved about the Chase thing," I lied.

I was unnerved but it had nothing to do with Chase, it had to do with me telling her how I felt. I ended up grabbing her hand, telling her that we were going to "tell" the guys about Chase and that I wanted her to stay with me tonight. I would've had her stay at my house but my parents were having a party so we were going to be at the dorm room. When we made it to her dorm, I could tell she was slightly freaked out and I was starting to get chicken and debating whether I wanted to tell her or not.

Once we got situated I asked her what happened between her and Caleb.

"Don't worry about it," she waved off.

"Was it about me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Oh good god, he fucking told her.

"What about me? You do realize you don't have to defend my honor," I said.

"Just shit like always. Why wouldn't I? You take care of me, why can't I take care of you?" she asked.

Oh thank god, he didn't tell her. Now was the time.

"I just…never mind," I started.

I couldn't finish I was chickening out.

"You just what?" she asked.

"Nothing Dani."

"Tell me Reid."

She sat up looking down at me. I was frustrated with myself because I couldn't tell her what I needed to. So I just went with it.

"You never date. I feel like I'm taking up all your time," I said.

"All the guys at school are dickheads," she explained, "Plus I'd rather focus on school."

I looked away from her. So it was true most of the guys were dicks here at school.

"Bubbers," she whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby girl," I sai.

I was kicking myself because I chickened out and couldn't tell her how I felt. I felt her lay back down with her back towards me, so I just shut the light off before staring off into space. I wanted to blurt out, no yell out my feeling towards her but I didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Reid," she whispered.

"What baby girl?" I sighed.

"You don't want me anymore?"

What the fuck was she talking about. Why wouldn't I want her? Hell I wanted her in more ways then one.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you said I don't date and you feel like you take up most of my time," she said softly.

"You're my baby girl, why wouldn't I want you around?"

"I don't know, it's just the way you said it."

I could tell by the way she was talking that she was about to cry.

"Please don't cry," I soothed.

I curled around her body pulling her into me. I just made her cry with what I said. I felt like a total dickhead.

"Let it out," I said gently

When her breathing evened out, I sent Tyler a text telling him I had an emergency. It was about twelve thirty when he came in.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I couldn't do it," I explained, "I couldn't tell her how I felt. I some how made her feel like I didn't want her when it's the exact opposite."

"Explain later."

He got situated on the other side of baby girl he was always my back up if something was wrong with Dani and I couldn't figure out what to do.


	20. Busted Reid POV

**So here is another chapter of Reid's POV. I hope your enjoying. Anyways I'm not doing all of the chapters in Reid's POV as you noticed just the ones I think definitely will need his POV. I might have a couple more chapters up later tonight. Reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

**

All I did was walk in and I heard Reid Garwin doesn't date. Then I asked who doesn't date, Dani turned around to face me. She looked like she just got caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar. I wasn't going to let on that I knew whom they were talking about. I wanted them to tell me.

"I thought you went to the shop," Caleb said.

"I did, they didn't have the part, so they're ordering it for me," I said.

The stupid fuckers said the new sound system would be in today but surprise, surprise it wasn't in so now I had to wait another fucking week to get it,"

"What are you getting?" Tyler asked.

"Car stereo system," I said, " The one I have busted last week so hopefully it'll be in by Friday."

The girls moved off to the side talking about something.

"So did you tell her yet or not because this is getting ridicules, the sexual tension is even making baby boy horny," Pouge said.

That comment made Tyler punch Pouge in the arm. I looked over at Dani who looked deep in thought.

"Baby girl," I said.

"Hmm."

"Don't think too hard your hamster might get exhausted from the overload."

She looked over at me giving me a dirty look.

"Bite me Garwin," she snapped.

"When, where and how hard?" I asked.

"Now, here and pretty hard."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

My smirk was playing on my lips. I noticed all the color drain from her face before she started blushing. We just stared at each other until she looked away.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. When school did come around I almost forgot about it until I saw Dani walking with some other girl.

"Dude," I said hitting Tyler in the arm.

"Will you stop hitting me," Tyler huffed.

"Who was baby girl talking about last night?"

He seemed to panic.

"No one you know," Tyler said.

"Right," I said.

"Seriously you don't know who it is."

"You do realize that you can't lie worth shit."

"Ask baby girl."

With that he walked away leaving me confused at why they were talking about me. We all decided to go to the diner to hang out. That was when I was going to get it out of baby girl what she was talking about. I knew it had to do with me not dating but that's it.

"Okay, you guys know something," I said as we sat down at our table.

"Know what?" Kate asked.

"What baby girl was talking about last night," I answered.

"Yeah and your point?" Blake asked.

"I want to know!"

They just looked at me not answering any questions. I guess I would have to wait until Tyler and Dani got here. Speak of the devils. Since we're nice friends and all we ordered for them so they didn't have to wait. They were late because baby girl had trouble with math.

"What happened to Abbott?" Caleb asked.

"Supposedly some freshman hit him in the face with a door," Dani explained.

I snorted. The fucker deserved it. He decided to humiliate some freshman last week in front of the entire swim team. He some how managed to get the freshman to ask out some girl on the girls swim team who is dating Darren another guy on the swim team which ended up with the freshman getting hung by his belt loop on the door leading into the locker room.

Heather brought out our food a couple of minutes later. I noticed her look at baby girl who merely shook her head.

"So baby girl," I said.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you talking about last night?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

She ended up grabbing a fry shoving it into my mouth causing me to choke, which caused everyone to look at me before busting out in laughter.

"I didn't mean to choke you," she apologized.

"That was your plan all along, don't deny it," I said.

"Yeah your right, that was my goal all along."

For that, I decided to steal some of her mashed potatoes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"Hay's for horses," I countered.

"Back off my food."

"You're the one who made me choke!"

"You deserved it!"

"For what? Asking a simple question?"

I had her there.

"Since you don't have an answer to that, tell me what you were talking about yesterday."

"Why's it matter?" she asked.

"It's been bugging me!"

Everyone at the table became silent.

"It's not like you were talking about me," I said.

She decided to stay quiet.

"Or were you talking about me," I said, " So you were judging me?"

"I wasn't judging you, I was pointing something out," she explained.

"So you were pointing out the fact I'd rather have meaningless sex than be committed to someone I don't like yet along want to date?"

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand."

"I pointed it out because…"

She didn't finish her sentence. This wasn't good.

"You can't even make me understand can you? You said you weren't even judging me!"

Not judging me my ass. She couldn't even explain herself. I watched her fingers move along the edge of her napkin.

"I'm not judging you!" she said, " I could care less that you don't date."

"Then tell me what you had to prove a point about?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Because I like you."

Busted


	21. Revelations Reid POV

**I am on a roll its amazing I know, hopefully I'll get the rest of these up tonight. Reviews are lovely as always :)

* * *

**

Revelations

Holy fucking shit. I did hear her right, right? She did just say she liked me.

"Because you what?" I asked.

"Because I like you," she whispered.

So I did hear her right.

"How long?" I asked.

I needed to know.

"A while," she answered.

"How longs a while?"

"Since the dare."

I think my heart just stopped.

"And your just now telling me this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Please let me out."

I headed outside trying to wrap my head around what just happened. If she liked me since the dare, then I wasn't the only one, which was a good thing.

"Reid," I heard her say, " Please wait a minute."

"What Dani?" I asked turning around.

"I regret not telling you sooner, but I knew you didn't date."

"What about that night you asked if I didn't want you? Or the other times we stayed the night together."

I was so confused; I just didn't know what to do yet alone say to her.

"Just forget I said anything," she sighed.

I watched her walk away from me in defeat. I should've said something sooner. I should've just told her about everything the first time I felt something.

"Baby girl stop walking away!" I shouted.

"Why should I? You walked away when I told you!" she said back.

Which was right.

"Because I couldn't think!" I exclaimed.

"What's there to think about? Either you like me or you don't!" she said.

"I don't do feelings Dani! You of all people should know that!"

"Which is why I shouldn't have told you!"

Which is why I should've told her.

"I'm just gonna go," she sighed.

She started walking around.

"Baby girl stop," I said.

She kept walking.

"Baby girl stop."

I used to make her stop moving. I walked in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Let me go," she said.

I shook my head before sliding my hand against her neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

What was I doing?

"Getting ready to kiss you," I whispered back.

So that's what I was going to do. She merely shook her head before I kissed her. I didn't kiss her because of a dare, not because I had to, not because she wanted me to, but because _I _wanted to.

I pulled away slowly before explaining.

"For the past five months you've plagued every thought and dream I had. All I wanted to do is kiss you, take you in one of the janitor closets and have my way with you. But then this Chase thing happened. I knew I was going to go nuts because I was going to be with you twenty-four seven and I wouldn't be able to have my way with you," I finally explained.

"Can I ask you something about the Chase thing?" she asked.

I knew what she was going to ask me.

"I guess."

"Was it all staged?"

I looked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she guessed.

"The guys thought that maybe if something like that would be there that I'd tell you how I felt but obviously it hadn't worked," I said, " Now its my turn to ask you a question."

"I suppose you can."

"How many people knew about you liking me?"

"Lets see, Blake knew first, then Kate and Lexi, who in turn told the guys, so that'd be seven people."

"So the guys weren't joking that you would most likely felt the same way."

"I guess not. By the way, how much of the conversation did you hear last night?"

"You exclaim I didn't date."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like it isn't true."

"I know but still."

"I'm taking you back to the dorm and have my way with you now."

Before she say anything I threw her over my shoulder. Then she growled at me. the sound made a shot go straight through me down to my dick. I pinned her against the car.

"So does this mean I can kiss you in public with it meaning something?" I asked.

"Who said the other times didn't mean anything?" she asked.

I kissed making it go deeper quickly. I had a secure hold on her hips pulling her into me, while her arms were wrapped around my neck with her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck underneath my beanie. She pressed into me, making me grind against her. I slowly made a trail down her jaw to her neck.

"Reid," she breathed.

Pleasure to my ears.

"Hmm," I hummed against her neck.

I still laid kisses across as she spoke.

"I don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right."

I pulled away and opened the car door for her.

"Are you taking me to the dorm?" I asked.

"I think I'm just taking you home."

I decided to take her home not the dorm room. If I took her to the dorm, I had the chance of Tyler coming into the room, when we're doing things. Things I'm pretty sure Tyler didn't want to see.

"Baby girl," I said.

"Yeah."

"I'm new at this so bare with me."

"I guess I can do that."

She slipped her hand into mine intertwining our fingers.


	22. As Far As You Want Reid POV

**Here is another chapter in Reid's POV. I probably won't have any more up until Saturday sometime hopefully these will hold you over :) I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL. No need to worry :)

* * *

**

As Far As You Want To Go

As we drove through town, I made sure I got all the green lights. Hopefully she didn't catch on because it was usually impossible to get all green lights from where we pulled into the road. We usually had to start at the light coming from the tannery outside of town.

"You know what's weird?" she asked.

"No, tell me," I said.

"The fact that we've gotten every green light which is a rarity through here unless we get one on hospital hill."

"I guess that's weird."

"Reid."

"What?"

"Are you that desperate to get me in your bed?" she asked.

"See this could be a problem. You're accusing me of using," I pointed out.

"You're not supposed to use. And personally I'd like a boyfriend that will look like their age not some forty year old at age twenty two."

I guess I did tell her some about the aging stuff.

"You'll think we'll be together that long?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just making a point."

I brought her hand up to my lips laying soft kisses along her knuckles.

"I see me being your girlfriend has a positive effect on you," she grinned.

"And why do you say that?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just can tell."

Before she could get out of the car I was carrying her up the front steps of my house.

"Are you that eager?" she asked.

"Hmm, maybe," I said into her neck.

"What about your parents?"

"Mom's here getting ready to leaving meeting dad somewhere."

"What are you two doing?" I heard.

I looked over to see my mom standing in front us with her hands on her hips.

"Just goofing around," I shrugged.

"From what Tyler's mother said you two must have realized that you are supposed to be dating," she said.

"Well…we…um…" I stuttered.

"Basically," Dani said.

"Behave," my mom said walking by us.

I swore I thought her say something like "about time" under her breath.

"So off to my room," I declared.

"Can you at least let me down?" she asked.

I decided to ignore her and carry her off to my room. As I sat her down her my bed she seemed slightly tense.

"You okay?" I asked.

"It feels different," she said.

"Why does it feel different?"

She looked down at me for a moment.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like it's the first time I've actually been in your room," she answered.

But this wasn't her first time in my room. She's been here plenty of times.

"You've been here…oh."

She meant as a girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"Lets see, we'll pretend that it's like before just a lot of heavy petting."

She rolled her eyes at me. I could tell she was nervous.

"We'll go as far as you want," I suggested.

"Really?" she asked.

"Totally. I'm not a jackass like most of the girls think and say I was."

"I beg to differ."

"You beg to differ? Hmm, I guess we'll have to prove that wrong."

"What do you mean I'll be helping prove that wrong? Don't you mean you'll be doing that?"

"Hey!"

"Hay's for horses," she mimicked from earlier.

"Three seconds."

I was going to attack, go for the jugular start tickling her.

"For?" she asked.

"One."

She started moving away from me.

"Two."

She made it to the door.

"Three."

She bolted out of the room. I had a feeling where she was going to go. I had no idea if she still fit in the storage closest that she used to hide in when were younger playing hide and seek. I walked by jiggling the door handle to see if I could get her to come out. I made sure I knew there was enough room in the closet before I used to get inside behind her.

"You know I'm surprised you still fit in here," I said.

"Jesus Reid," she yelled.

I heard a loud bang after she yelled at me. I let the door open causing both of us stumbling out of the closet, with her holding her head.

"Shit, baby girl are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

I pulled her into me kissing the abused spot on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You better be," she pouted.

I took the opportunity to kiss her, making her breathless. As we moved to our room, we never broke the kiss. As soon as we hit the landing for the upstairs level our hands were all over each other pulling off each other's clothes. My shirt was the first to be thrown in the process. By the time we made into my room, both my shirt and pants were off and she was just in her pants, which were slowly coming off.

I pushed her down on my bed before crawling on top of her.

"As far as you want," I reminded.

She shook her head before pulling me closer to kiss me. I pulled away to look at her.

"Your beautiful," I complimented.

I wasn't kidding. She was amazing. Curves all in the right places with flat smooth stomach.

"Do you say that to every girl?" she teased.

I thought about it for a moment, I don't think I've ever said any girl I've been with beautiful. We bantered back in a forth before she said she thought I wanted her in my bed.

"Just let me take my time," I said.

I've wanted this moment for a long time. Just to worship her body. I slowly slid my hands down her arms to her sides before grazing over her stomach. I slowly took everything in from her blue bra on her covering her chest down to her stomach to her marked hip down to her matching blue boy shorts covering the area I wanted to touch so badly down her legs before landing on her foot with the stars.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this. Underneath me barely covered with a slight blush on your cheeks and a wanting look in your eyes."

I let my hands travel slowly to her bra clasp.

"Remember as far as you want," I brought up again.

She let me go ahead with removing her bra, leaving her practically naked underneath me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to lay your body with kisses," I confessed.

I kissed her forehead.

" I've wanted to kiss you here."

I kissed my nose.

" Here."

Kissed the corner of her mouth.

" Here."

I kissed her on the cheek and then the other one.

" Here."

Kissing her chin.

" Here to many times to count."

A chaste kiss against her lips

" Here."

A peck behind her.

" And here."

Another peck behind her ear.

" Here many of times."

I laid little kisses down her jaw.

" Here a million of times."

Open mouth kisses were laid down her neck.

" Here."

I laid a slew of kisses along her collarbone.

" Especially here."

I laid a long kiss over her heart.

" Here and here."

I kissed around both of her breasts.

" Here."

I laid kisses down her stomach to her belly button.

" Here ever since you got it."

I laid a kiss on the pentagram permanently etched into her skin.

" Here so I could've seen you squirm."

I skipped over the cloth-covered area to her inner thigh.

" Here."

I kissed her knee.

" Here."

Kissed the top of her foot.

" Here every since the dare."

I placed a soft kiss over the yellow stars on her foot.

" Here."

I kissed her other knee.

" Here to see you squirm even more."

I kissed the other thigh. I hooked my fingers around her panties. I noticed that she tensed as my fingers started tugging.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't just yet," she said looking away.

"Hey, I said as far as you want."

"I know."

"We can always grind against each other."

"Just hold me."

I was perfectly fine with that.


	23. First Date Reid POV

**So here is another Reid POV chapter. I don't think its the best but not the worst anyways I'm almost done with the story I think about two more chapters and then hopefully I can get started on the sequel. :)

* * *

**

First Date  
Reid POV

I could tell she was confused since I decided to change the subject on her. I was going to prove to Dani that I could actually be a boyfriend. Well more or less I wanted prove to myself that I could actually do this whole boyfriend thing.

"Okay, where should I take her? I know there's that new place in Salem that she wants to go to, Midnight moon something like that," I said Kate.

"Midnight Sun, it opened a couple of months ago," Kate said, "She's wanted to go since she heard her mom talk about it and say it was amazing."

"So I'll take her there. Then I should get her favorite flower."

"Are you trying to prove that you can do this to yourself or her or everyone else in this god forsaken school?"

"More or less for me."

"She does trust you, you know that right?"

"I know she does."

"And you do realize that she told you that you didn't have to take her out on a date."

"I know I just want to do this the right way."

I wasn't used to having to do things with a girl, I was used to fucking and then going about my business.

"I'll text you what color, but I'd just stick with black," Kate said as we got to my door.

"That's what I was going to do," I said.

"Oh and your going to take your car right?"

"Yes."

"Okay good."

She looked at me one last time before heading back to her room. When I got inside my room, Tyler was already at his desk working on whatever homework he had gotten that day.

"So I'll be back," I said.

"I'll take you to your car," Tyler said.

"I was just going to use."

"Caleb will be pissed."

"Fine."

He dropped me off at my house.

"So I hear your going on a date," my mom said as I walked in.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Caleb. He stopped by last night to drop something off about a half hour ago."

"Have you been to Midnight Sun yet?"

"Your father and I went there on Saturday."

"Is it good?"

"Yes. I'm assuming your taking her there?"

"Yeah. She wanted to go."

"Have fun, I have to go for a meeting."

Meeting equaled marriage counseling for her and dad. They've actually been normal for once, even with my dad slowly aging.

"Have they found anything yet?" I asked.

"No not yet," she sighed.

She gave me a smile before heading out the door. So I had about three hours until I needed to meet Dani. I was starting to get nervous as hell. I wasn't used to taking someone out to eat yet alone taking them out on a date. I quickly made my way up to my room.

When time rolled around to meet baby girl I headed out getting more nervous. Kate ended up calling me on my way over to the dorms, telling me to wait outside instead of coming to her dorm room door. I heard the door open about ten minutes later after I got here causing me to throw the cigarette I was smoking out.

"What ya looking at?" I heard the person ask.

I looked over beside me doing a double take. She looked amazing. I pushed off the wall to stand in front of her. I was half tempted to say fuck this date thing so I could have my way with her.

"You look amazing," I said.

"I see you can dress up," she smiled.

"Funny."

"I thought it was."

"Come on."

I grabbed her hand leading her to my car and her dream car. I knew she was amazed that I actually broke it out. I wasn't going to tell her where we were going even though she was determined. When I pulled into Salem I told her to close her eyes.

"Reid seriously?" she said.

"Humor me baby girl," I said.

She did what I said and closed her eyes. I stopped the car in front of our destination. I walked over and helped her out of the car. Then I told her to open her eyes.

"You got us a table here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

She ended up throwing her arms around me. I pried her arms of off me pulling us to the entrance of the restaurant. We had to wait about ten minutes for our table to be ready. Once we got seated our waitress came and took our drink orders.

"Let me try this whole gentlemen thing for once and try and order for you," I said.

She looked over top of her menu at me.

"Okay…wait what?" she asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me."

"You screw this up your ass is mine Garwin."

"I think I know you well enough by now."

"I'm going to the bathroom since we haven't ordered yet."

I looked over the menu trying to pick something out. I scanned over the menu. Either the chicken Alfredo or shrimp scampi, which to choose, which to choose. I decided to go with the shrimp scampi. About five minutes later Dani came back out looking slightly flushed.

"Are you going to tell me what you ordered me?" she asked sitting down.

"Nope," I answered.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Are you going to say one word answers."

"Are you going to say one word answers?"

"Possibly."

I noticed her huff slightly at my answer.

"Are we doing anything after this?"

"If you're up to it."

"Maybe a walk through the park?"

"I guess I can manage that."

So when are food got here, baby girl looked surprised.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Why would I forget?"

I looked up at her. As we looked at each other, I noticed her cheeks become slightly red.

"What?" I asked, " Is there something on my face?'

"What? No! I was zoning out."

"What were you thinking about?"

She looked away. I was going to get an answer of her whether she liked it or not.

"I know you will. You did amazing by the way," she smiled.

"So I get an A for tonight?"

"I suppose."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly.

"Any dessert for you two?" Melody, our waitress asked.

"Is the chocolate cheesecake good?" Dani asked.

"It has a hint of peanut butter in it, but everyone thinks it's amazing."

She looked over at me.

"We'll take one with two forks," I said to the waitress.

Dani kissed me on the cheek to thanking me.

"Anything for you," I stated.

Cheesy as hell but I didn't care and it seemed like she didn't care either. As we got done our meal and paid I made sure she still wanted to go to the park. I pulled into the road on our way to the park.

"So what were you thinking back at the restaurant?" I asked as we entered the park.

"That look you gave me when you said why would I forget. I was half tempted to say screw that park and have you pull me into a dark corner to have your way with me," she confessed.

I think I just had a heart attack. I hoped to god that my ears were not deceiving me.

"What?" she asked.

"You really thought that?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah."

I stopped them from walking having her face me.

"What is wrong? Did I just cause the infamous Reid Garwin to have a heart attack because of my impure thoughts?" she teased.

She hit the nail on the head or however the fuck that saying goes.

"No. I was surprised that you actually thought that?"

"And why is that?"

"That's the same exact thought I had when I saw earlier."

"Maybe it means something."

I took the opportunity to kiss her. I pulled her into me tightly as her fingers found the way to my neck locking me in place.

"Take me somewhere so you can have your way with me," she whispered.


	24. Have Your Way With Me Reid POV

**I am almost done this story, hopefully I can get the last chapters or so done by tonight :) Anyways I'll probably take a couple day break before starting the sequel. Reviews make me happy :)

* * *

**

Have Your Way With Me

We basically ran up to my dorm room. Once we hit the door, our hands were all over each other. With our grips on each other, we tumbled through the door as it opened.

"Fuck baby girl," I groaned against her lips.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on my shirt as my lips attacked her neck marking her mine.

"Tie."

What the fuck was she talking about. Then she muttered something about a doorknob. Smart thinking baby girl, we didn't need anyone walking in on us as we were fucking. If Tyler were to walk in, he would be in for a treat. I pulled away to hang one of the random ties we had laying around in the room. I shut us in my room before we quickly picked up right where we left off, my mouth going against her neck and her finishing getting my shirt off. I was ready for this but I knew I needed to go slow with all of this for her.

I slowly trailed my hands down her back taking the zipper with the motion. I felt her shiver as the back of her dress fell open. I let go of the light grasp I had of her dress letting it pool around her feet. I led us back to the bed. My hands were all over the newly exposed flesh as her hands worked fast on my belt before unbuttoning my pants. I pushed her onto the bed before kicking off my pants.

I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing black lingerie making her skin look ever creamier. Her hair was in a red halo around her head.

"Hmm, I never pictured you in black, so sexy," I said crawling onto of her.

She pulled me down by the neck kissing me soundly. I was so fucking horny it wasn't even funny. I ground my hard dick into her lace covered sex.

"Oh god," she groaned.

My hands went to the back of her bra. So this wasn't normal, the clasp wasn't there.

" Front."

Bingo, as I found the clasp pulling it away from her body before getting up on my knees. I took in everything about it.

"I don't think this will ever get old," I smirked.

I saw her roll her eyes before sitting up to kiss me. I trailed my hands down her body down to her ass groping and kneading as we made out. She took me by surprise, by taking control of the situation.

Her lips trailed down to my neck nipping and kissing as she went down my chest. To feel her mouth on my skin wasn't even close to what I dreamed about. To feel skin-on-skin contact with her was amazing. She laid kissed down my stomach to the top of my boxers before crawling back up to be face and face with me. With that movement I knew she either a) has never gone down on a guy or b) she doesn't like going down on a guy. Then she confessed that she didn't. When she ground into me I knew I had to get her out of her boy shorts.

I quickly reversed our positions so I could be in charge. I decided to mimic her movements she had done on me. My mouth paid attention to her left breast, licking and sucking on the nipple, while my other hand was palming her right breast. Her hands kneaded and groped my shoulders and back. Kissed my way down to the top of her black lace panties. I looked up at her asking her permission in return I got a curt nod. I pulled the undergarment down her legs revealing everything about her. She was a vision, all her skin before me, making my mouth water. I slid my hand down her front to cup her causing her to jerk forward. God she was so fucking wet. She threw her head back as I ran my finger up her soaking slit, circling around her clit. I pushed a finger into her.

"Oh god," she moaned.

I quickly added a second finger, getting her ready for me. Her little whimpers and sighs went straight to my cock making me harder at each little sound. My mouth landed on hers in a heated kiss. I could tell she was getting close as she grinded against my hand.

"Please," she begged out for release.

I curled my fingers just at the right place causing her inner walls to tighten around my fingers as her orgasm rocked through her, and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Please I need you," she cried.

I slipped my boxers off before settling in between her legs. I grabbed a condom out of my bedside drawer. I knew she was on the pill but I didn't want to risk anything.

"Ready?" I asked.

I barely gave her the chance to say anything yet alone shake her head before pushing into her.

"Oh god," we moaned together.

She felt fucking amazing. I let my head fall onto her shoulder laying little kisses.

"You feel fucking amazing baby girl," I groaned into her shoulder.

I obliged to her faster request, quickly picking up my pace. She hooked her legs around my waist making me go deeper and some how making her get tighter.

"Oh fucking shit," I muttered.

I needed for her to cum before me.

"I'm so close," she whispered as I continued pumping in and out of her.

Oh god so was I. I could feel my balls tightening as I continued moving in and out faster and faster. I slid my hands between our bodies, to that one spot I knew that would help her fall off that edge.

"Reid!" Dani cried out.

I felt her walls clench around me milking me of my orgasm. I let my head fall between her breasts.

"Dani," I groaned against her skin.

I couldn't move. It felt to fucking good being sheathed inside of Dani.

"You are amazing," she mumbled.

"I know," I said agreeing.

I rolled off of her disposing of the condom before lying beside her, hooking my arms around her body.

"Sleep time," she muttered.

I pulled the covers over us after shutting the table light off. she laid her head on my sweaty chest with her arms securely wrapped around me.

" Night baby girl," I muttered into her hair.

" Night Reid," she mumbled back.

I kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.


	25. Valentine's Day Reid POV

**So one more chapter in Reid's POV and I'm almost done! Sad I know, I should get the last one up tomorrow sometime. Reviews make me happy :)

* * *

**

Valentines Day

"So you'll have to wear a pink tie," Kate told, " Don't even protest you'll survive this once."

"I wasn't going to protest this is about baby girl," I said defending myself.

"Right, now go leave do something before you're date."

She waved me off like a commoner. When I got back to my dorm, Tyler was looking at some box in his hands.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I got B a promise ring," Tyler answered.

"The one your dad gave your mom?"

"Yeah that one. Do you think its cheesy to give it to her today?"

Why would I know? I've never had a girlfriend on Valentines Day.

"Are you sure I'm the person you want to be asking?" I asked.

"True, but would you give Dani something like that?" he said.

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell I'm doing half the time to begin with this whole relationship. I mean is it normal to not really fight. We've only had one fight but that was really an argument about Abbott and that was like a month ago."

"It's because your best friends dumb ass. You know how each other works so you know when to push and when not to push each other's buttons. That day she was a bitch because she was tired and PMSing and she didn't feel like dealing with Aaron."

I stared at him like he had three heads.

"Don't give me that dumbfounded look Reid. You guys know each other inside and out. Yeah its slightly odd you don't fight but maybe it's a good thing. When you guys got into fights in the past you didn't talk for days, which sometimes isn't good during a relationship. I should know," Tyler explained.

"If you must know, I think it isn't cheesy."

"That's all I wanted. I'll take you back to your place I'm going home."

He pocketed the ring box as we headed to his hummer.

"You and baby girl are good for each other, you know that right?" Tyler asked as he pulled into the road.

"That's what everyone says," I sighed.

"It's true. She keeps you in line and you keep her calm."

"I want to tell her I love her."

He looked over at me.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Your scared shitless aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be fine. She loves you."

"Or she could laugh in my face."

"Stop thinking about the worst."

"Right. Thanks for the ride."

I headed inside to find my parents coming down the stairs all decked out.

"Your reservation is all set," my mom said.

"Thanks."

"We should be back sometime tomorrow."

I shook my head in understanding. She kissed the top of my head before heading out and my dad slapped me in the back. Now I had three hours until I had to go pick Dani up. I didn't know what to get into. I tried getting on the computer but that didn't work, video games didn't work, TV didn't work, nothing seemed to hold my attention long enough without me thinking about the whole I love you thing. I still had to go get her favorite flower.

I got a shower before getting dressed. I grabbed my tie and headed down to my car to go get her favorite flower.

"What?" I said answering my phone.

"Her favorite flowers are daisies," Blake said.

"I know."

"Just making sure."

"You have no faith in me do you?"

"No I do have faith in you I just wanted to help you make this night perfect."

"Tyler told you didn't he?"

"I'm not saying yes."

"Whatever, is it safe to come over yet?"

"It should be. She's in the bathroom right now."

"Give me twenty."

Mrs. White was standing behind the counter with a daisy in her hand.

"Give me your tie," She said as I walked in.

I handed her the piece of fabric so she could tie it.

"Thanks," I said as she straightened it.

"You'll be fine," she smiled.

"Is it okay to be nervous?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now go have fun."

I started to leave when she told me to stop walking.

"You might want the flower."

"Yes that's probably a smart thing to have," I said.

I got the flower from her hand before heading over to the dorms to go pick up Dani. As I stood in front of the door I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I, Reid Garwin, was never nervous.

"Nice look B," I said as Blake opened the door.

Her hair was in curlers and in one of Tyler's button up shirts.

"Bit me Garwin," Blake snapped.

Her comment fell on my deaf ears as I noticed Dani step out of the bathroom. I caught her eye as she walked out, nearly tripping on a chair in her path.

"It's not funny," she huffed.

"Don't you two have a reservation somewhere?" Blake asked.

I held out my hand for her to take. As we walked out Blake told us to behave, like we would do anything wrong.

"You look beautiful," I said into her hair.

"Thank you."

I told her where we were going when she asked about the country club I wasn't sure if that was a good place or not.

"Babe, its perfect."

When we got in we were quickly seated on the back deck.

"How am I doing so far?" I asked.

"Really well," she grinned.

Luckily we didn't have to order, mom asked me what we wanted and had it so when we sat down we didn't have to wait. I got my usual which is steak and a baked potato and some type of vegetable. Dani always got the grilled chicken, with mashed potatoes and broccoli.

"I'm very impressed Mr. Garwin," she said.

"Are you now Miss Myers?" I questioned.

"Very much so."

The dinner was nice; we were able to talk about everything without interruptions.

"Dance with me," I said.

"I don't dance you know that," she said.

"It's all in the leading baby girl."

"Reid."

"Please?"

I gave her the look I knew she couldn't resist. She sighed in defeat before dragging her out on the dance floor. I lifted her up so her feet were on top of mine.

"Why do you know how to dance?" she asked resting her head on my chest.

I had a feeling she was going to ask that question.

"Our mom's forced us. Remember those Saturday's when we were younger, where none of us could hang out until like four?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was bored to death."

"We were learning to death."

I could see the wheels turning as she looked up at me.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. Now don't bring it up."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have asked me to dance I wouldn't have."

She had a point. I spun her out and brought her back to me.

"You ready to head out?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are we going now?"

"I booked us a room."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe."

She kissed me lightly before we left. I was getting nervous as we pulled into the parking lot of the inn. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I was scared shitless to say it.

"Lexi packed you one earlier," I told.

She slipped her hand in mine as we headed inside. She became awfully quiet as we headed inside. The receptionist was on the phone when we walked in; as she hung up she told me that our room was ready.

"You really didn't have to this," she said.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders as I slipped the key into the door handle.

"Wait!" I said.

I needed to make sure everything was set up. She stood in the hallway while I checked to make sure everything was prefect. Daisies were around the room along with her other favorite flowers (tulips and daffodils), candles were lit so we were all good.

I came back out covering her eyes, guiding her inside the room. She was silent after I uncovered her eyes.

"This is too much isn't it?" I asked.

"No," she smiled, "I love it."

She kissed me lightly.

"So tell me," she said, "Did you do this yourself?"

"Most of it," I answered.

"Hmm, I love it."

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I leaned down to kiss her. I pulled away to tell her to sit down on the bed. I kneeled in front of her taking one of her shoe-clad feet in my hand. I slowly took each of them off, throwing them each over my shoulder.

"You're beautiful," I muttered running my hands up her legs.

I noticed her bit her lip, causing me to smile. It wasn't like I told her it before.

"And with this room what did you have in mind?" she questioned.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked back.

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question."

I leaned up to her ear.

"I want to fuck you for the rest of the night. I want to watch you moan under me begging for release, begging for me to take you in one fluid motion, pounding into you until you explode around me," I whispered.

I heard her moan slightly as I told her want I wanted to do to her through out the night.

"So you like the idea?" I asked pulling away.

"Very much so," she smirked.

I took the opportunity to kiss me. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in closer. I let my hands trail down the zipper as she started taking my tie off. She ended up throwing my tie behind her before working on my black shirt. She pushed it off my shoulders, as she stood up. I felt her dress slide down between us to the ground. I let my forehead rest against her stomach, laying butterfly kisses against her skin, slowly moving up, making me stand in front of her. Her hands moved down to his belt to unbuckle it, then going down to work on my pants. She slid up the bed towards the pillows before beckoning me to come to her.

Her lips found mine, making it deeper as quickly as it started. My hands were underneath her unclipping her bra pulling it away from her body. I kissed my way down her jaw to her neck then down to her chest. My lips found her nipple, swirling around the harden tip lightly nipping as I groped her other breast. I slowly made my way down her body kissing areas of her skin until I reached the top of her underwear. I hooked my fingers on the sides of them pulling them down her legs, leaving her naked underneath me.

My mouth slowly moved down her body to the one place I knew that would drive her wild. As my mouth met her dripping pussy her hips bucked forward. I worked her hard and fast to her first orgasm. I crawled up her body kissing her hard letting her taste herself on my lips. I felt her hand travel down to the top of my boxers pushing them down my body. Her hand slowly making its way to my aching cock.

"No, this is about you," I said grabbing her hand.

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to make love to you right now," I told.

I pushed into dripping core hard and fast.

"Shit," I whispered into her neck.

She hummed in delight, as I started moving. I hooked her leg around my waist, going deeper. She demanded me to go faster and harder, which I happily obliged. I was hitting that spot I knew that drove her wild and have her start begging for her release.

"Reid please," she begged.

I smirked into her neck as I was laying little kisses against her skin. I made my movements short and shallow making her beg for release I knew the way she was clutching me, she was ready for release. I moved my hand between our sweaty bodies, letting me help her get over that edge. I swear to god that I saw fucking stars as Dani milked me of my orgasm. I slowly stopped moving before falling on top of her.

After our third round of raw sex, we were sweaty wrapped into each others arms.

"So tell me," she said, "When did you feel like something different was going on."

"It's going to sound cheesy," I warned.

Which was probably true.

"I don't care, I'll tell you if you tell me."

Here goes nothing.

"Freshman year. You had just broken up with that jackass Cameron. You crawled into my bed with me after it happened all puffy eyed and snot nosed. You said I don't want any more jackasses. I said I'd never hurt you. You didn't say anything because you had fallen asleep. I thought you looked amazing that night even though you had just been crying."

"Really?"

"Really baby girl."

She kissed my chest.

"Now spill," I said.

"Sophomore year. That spring formal."

"Wasn't that when your date ditched you?"

Oh how I remember that day. She was fucking pissed that whoever she was going with ditched her because he had "family issues" when really he asked another girl to the dance and was going to take both of them.

"Yeah, you threatened to damage him for hurting me," she remembered.

"Why then?"

"I couldn't tell you. I mean you were always so protective over me but then something changed that night maybe the look in your eyes, I don't know to be honest."

We laid there in silence. I needed to tell her how I really felt. I needed to do it now before I chickened out.

"You know I'm not very good at expressing my feelings," I started.

She hummed into my chest in agreement.

"Ever since that dare, I've been trying to figure out what I feel towards you. I thought it over and over since the first time we were together ever, even though I was trying to prove how much I wanted you by kissing almost everywhere on your body. Then I saw you on our first official date and everything went haywire because I don't do feelings and I didn't know what they were. I know this is going to sound cliché and all since its you know Valentines Day but I want you to know how I feel."

She looked up at me.

"Dani I figured it out," I said.

"What did you figure out?" she asked.

"How I feel."

Here goes nothing. This was the moment of truth. I was getting nervous as hell.

"And how is that?" she pushed.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

My heart pounded as I waited for her to say something.

"You what?" she asked.

"I love you…" I trailed.

This wasn't good. I don't know if that question was a good thing or not.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have…"

She cut me off with a kiss.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for god knows how long," she confessed, "I love you Reid Garwin."


	26. The Truth Reid POV

**The last chapter of this story :/ so sad I know. Hopefully I can get at least the prolouge or chapter up in the next day or so.

* * *

**

The Truth

Two days, since I heard I love you. Two days since the fight. Two days since I last saw Dani. Two long fucking days without her.

"Dude get up," I heard behind me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

"Seriously Pouge, get the fuck out," I snapped.

"You need to get up and do something your mom called to get us to get you to get out of the house," Pouge said, "So get your fucking ass up. Caleb is outside waiting on us."

I knew I wasn't going to win on this one, so I willing got up and dressed.

"We're going to the diner," Pouge told.

I merely shook my head not caring where we were going. Caleb was in the driveway like Pouge said he was.

"You look like shit," Caleb said as I got in the back of his mustang.

I glared up at him wishing I wasn't any where near him.

"You need to get out and that's what we're doing," Pouge said.

I didn't say anything I just stared out the window. My two oldest friends kept me out for the rest of the night like they planned on doing and for the rest of the weekend trying to keep my mind off of Dani. Unfortunately Monday rolled around. I knew I could handle the stares and whispers but I knew I wasn't going to be able to deal with Lauren with out going ballistic on her.

"I was with her for the rest of the weekend," Tyler said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I know," I said.

I noticed her walking into the school with Caleb.

"Can you tell me one thing," Tyler said.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you didn't cheat on her."

I looked over at him.

"I didn't cheat on her," I stated.

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because I didn't know what to think when she accused me of cheating on her. I got scared because I didn't want to tell her the truth with everyone around."

"She said you didn't even say no."

"I know. I just couldn't think let alone know what to say."

"You need to tell her."

"I know I do."

He dropped the subject as we headed into the school. I was at my locker when Lauren decided to pay me a visit.

"What do you want?" I asked not looking at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight," Lauren said.

I rolled my eyes I knew what she wanted.

"I don't want you," I stated.

"My door is always open," she said sweetly.

I slammed my locker shut scaring the few people around us.

"Look Lauren, I don't give a shit what you want. You ruined my fucking relationship with Dani, not only our friendship but also our romantic relationship. Why don't you just shut the fuck up and go away. I don't want to fuck you nor will I ever fuck you again. How about you go find Abbott and spread your legs for him," I said.

With that I stormed off to my first class. Classes were slow up until lunch. I knew Dani wasn't going to be at the table, most likely going to the library.

"Can I ask you something," Kate asked as I sat down.

I looked at her.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell her you didn't cheat on her?" Kate asked.

I continued to look at her.

"I don't know," I answered.

"How the fuck can you not know?"

"I just don't know Kate. I'm not used to being with one single person and you should know that. When I was fucking one girl and the other I had the night before found out she asked me if I was with the new one. I would say no. I didn't know what to think when Dani accused me of cheating on her. I went into autopilot and was about ready to say no until I realized _who_ was the one asking me about the whole situation. I just couldn't say no to her face, because I felt like I was lying to her even though I never had sex with Lauren. I really have no idea what the fuck was going through my mind when I didn't say no and didn't tell her that I didn't cheat on her. So why don't you back the fuck and let me the fuck alone."

With that whole speech I headed out of the lunchroom. As I headed down the hallway I ran into someone. I noticed the red hair in my line of vision.

"Jesus baby girl watch where you're going," I said.

Holy fucking shit I did not just say that. My heart was pounding in my chest as the nickname left my mouth. She looked up at me with wide eyes. We did that weird awkward dance were each person moves the same way. She ended up moving just enough to the one side to walk by me. I looked back to see her walking away and look over her shoulder at me.

Tyler and I headed back to our dorm after school in complete silence.

"Are you going to practice?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here," I answered.

"I'll tell them your sick."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. I just laid there not knowing what to do or let alone think. I needed something to get her to come and see me so I could tell her the truth but I didn't know what to do.

So that couple of minute glance at baby girl wasn't enough to last me a week. I needed to see her again. I needed to feel her against me. I needed, I just needed her in general.

"Why don't you just write her a note or something telling her to meet you somewhere after school. We don't have practice tonight so you should be okay," Caleb suggested.

He had a good idea. I did what he suggested just telling her to meet her at our place at four before putting it in her locker. I just needed to make it until four hopefully she would come to the meeting place.

When school was over I by-passed everyone to get to our place, patiently waiting even if it was nerve racking. I don't know how long I was waiting for until I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"I didn't think you were going to show," I said softly.

She didn't say anything I knew she wouldn't. I turned around to face her, just to see her face.

"I wanted to explain myself," I said.

Tyler was right, she looked paler than usual and looked like she needed sleep.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She shook her head, tucking pieces of her red hair behind her ears. I wanted to be the one to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Those two weeks I was gone, I wasn't with Lauren, I can promise you that. The guys knew where I was because I was with them along with our dads," I said.

She continued looking at me. I could tell she was getting more confused trying to process what's going on.

"Remember Caleb's dad? How he looked like he was in his nineties? I asked.

She shook her head.

"That's what…" I started.

I looked down at the ground trying to collect myself, trying to figure out what to say.

"That is what is happening to my dad," I confessed.

"Reid, I have no idea what talking about," she said.

I looked up at her, surprised to here her say something.

"I'll start from the beginning," I said.

"I know all about your powers but what is the deal with him looking older then he is?" I asked.

"Every time we use, it takes a part of us, making us age faster. Caleb's dad had a problem with it. He kept using, and then finally he looked like he was ninety something. That's what is happening to my dad. The guys and I have been trying to help them out by finding a loophole to this whole aging shit and we can't find anything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled slightly. She always had to help out with something even if she didn't know what was going on.

"Unfortunately no," I said.

An awkward silence fell over us as we just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should've told you that I never had sex with her. I should've told you all about the whole powers thing to begin with."

"You should've told me," I said.

"I know. I didn't want to put you in danger since of the whole Chase incident."

"So you know what happened to Chase?"

I looked at her for a second. I knew this was going to come up eventually so I might as well tell her now.

"There were actually five families. Garwin, Danvers, Simms, Parry and Pope. During the witch trails, the Pope family got killed off or so we thought. Chase was really the fifth line and he was power hungry. He wanted Caleb's powers. Caleb and him went at it on his birthday and he just vanished," I explained.

She stood there taking everything in with wide eyes.

"So is there anything else I should know?" Dani asked.

"No, that's everything," I said, "That's the truth."

I decided to be brave and pull her into me.

"I'm so fucking sorry," I said into her hair.

"Me too," she said into my chest.

What was she talking about?

"For accusing you of cheating on me," she explained.

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"Well apology accepted."

"I guess yours is accepted."

"It better be."

"It is."

She pulled back slightly to look up at me.

"Does this mean everything is back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes. And with how many times my phones time gone off in the time I've been here everyone wants to know what is going on."

"I love you baby girl," I said against her lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
